Le bal dont je rêvais
by Clemeria
Summary: Bella, amoureuse de son meilleur ami Edward, meurt d'envie que ce dernier l'invite au bal du lycée qui se déroule dans quelques jours à Forks. Mais contre toute attente...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! A défaut d'écrire la suite de mes histoires en cours, j'écris cet OS qui me tourne en tête depuis longtemps. Il est divisé en deux, la suite étant pour demain !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

**LUNDI SOIR. CINQ JOURS AVANT LE BAL.**

- Les filles, vous mangez équilibré quand même ? Vous évitez Mac-do et compagnie !

- Maman, j'ai 23 ans, je pense être capable de faire à manger pour ma sœur et moi ! La réprimanda Alice. File, papa va t'attendre. Profitez de votre seconde lune de miel !

- Je sais, mais je m'inquiète. Bon, j'y vais ! Elle nous serra une nouvelle fois contre elle, avant de monter dans la voiture à coté de mon père. Alice et moi leur fîmes de grand signe de main jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse au bout de la rue. Ma grande sœur venue spécialement de Seattle pour 'me garder', sautilla de joie sur la pelouse.

- Viens voir ! Elle m'attrapa la main pour m'entrainer dans sa chambre. J'ai trouvé LA robe qu'il te fallait. Comme tu me l'avais demandé : sophistiqué, mais pas trop, féminine sans être vulgaire…Elle fouilla dans sa valise.

- Et le prix ? Demandai-j. Je pense pas que mon salaire chez Newton sport puisse faire des miracles…

- C'est pour moi ! C'est pas tous les jours que sa petite sœur obtient son diplôme mention très bien avec les félicitations du jury ! Les résultats étaient tombés cet après-midi à 15 heures. J'étais la meilleure élève du lycée.

- Alice… Comment te remercier pour ce cadeau ? Je la serrais contre moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de recevoir de cadeau. Sauf Edward, mais lui, c'est différent.

- En me faisant ton brownie au chocolat ! Ah, la voilà ! Va l'enfiler, et surtout, retire-moi ces lunettes ! Ne cache pas tes yeux derrière ses lunettes affreuses. Je ne comprends pas comment maman t'as autorisé à les acheter ! Elle attrapa les branches de mes lunettes et me les retira. Je fus plongé dans un brouillard instantané.

- Alice putain ! Remets ces foutues lunettes sur mon nez ! J'vois plus rien ! Et maman ne dit rien contre ses lunettes car c'est mon style. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Oui, j'ai le style intello du lycée. Lunettes à gros carreaux, vêtement banal, et cheveux toujours tressé en deux nattes de chaque côté de mon visage.

- Non ma chérie, pour la robe, tu mets tes lentilles ! Elle posa la boite dans ma main.

- J'ai horreur des lentilles. Ca me brule les yeux. Et passe-moi mes gouttes, sinon ça va être pire. Je sentis la petite bouteille dans ma main. Je mis deux gouttes dans chaque œil, avant de poser les lentilles. Je pris deux secondes pour voir correctement.

- Allez, va l'essayer et tu me diras ! Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et mis ma robe sans l'avoir vu auparavant. Je sortis et retournais dans la chambre de ma sœur.

- Waw ! Bella, tu es sublime !

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis pas regardé ! Amène ton miroir ! Elle attrapa son miroir qui trainait dans un coin de la chambre et l'amena face à moi.

Je ne me reconnus pas sur le coup.

Je portais une robe noire jusqu'aux genoux. Elle avait un léger décolleté, sans être trop plongeant. Elle était couverte de paillettes très discrète, qui étincelaient sous le rayon de soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre.

- Alice ! Je dus me retenir de pleurer. Tu as très bien choisi !

- C'est pour ma sœur adoré. On regardera des coiffures et le maquillage demain.

- Merci. Merci merci merci ! Je lui sautais dessus.

- Arrête ! Tu vas froisser la robe ! Va te changer, je vais commander des pizzas !

* * *

><p>- Alors, il est comment ? Demanda-t-elle. J'étais dans son lit. On dormait souvent toutes les deux quand on le pouvait.<p>

- Qui ? Répondis-je un peu bêtement.

- Ton cavalier. Pour m'avoir demandé une robe aussi belle, le cavalier doit en valoir la peine ! Je tournais la tête et regardais la lune. Je sentais toujours son regard sur moi.

- Il ne m'a toujours pas invité, murmurai-je.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle. Le bal à lieu samedi et tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier ? Je fis non de la tête. J'avais encore plus honte de le dire à ma sœur. Prends les choses en main Bella. Va le voir !

- Je ne peux pas ! C'est aux garçons de demander aux filles, c'est la tradition ! Tous les garçons de dernière année ont recul deux tickets d'entrée pour le bal. On ne peut venir qu'accompagner, c'est la règle !

- Laisse tomber ce type ! S'il ne te remarque pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi ! Vas-y avec Edward ! Il a une cavalière ? J'essayais de masque ma chair de poule. C'est justement lui que je voulais pour cavalier. Mon meilleur ami. Pitoyable hein ? Je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami, et il ne l'a toujours pas remarqué ! Dieu sait que lui avais envoyé des signes : des petits mots anodins, des petits signes, des rougissements. Mais rien. Ou s'il le sait, il cache bien son jeu ! J'avais essayé de lui faire envie. Mais rien.

_Flashback. Il y a trois semaines. _

_-__Regarde !__J__'__attrapais__son__bras.__Le__thème__de__cette__année__c__'__est__les__années__30.__Ça__a__l__'__air__pas__mal__non ?__Pourvu__que__tu__dises__oui,__pourvus__que__tu__dises__oui !_

_- Bof. Je vois pas pourquoi on payerait 10 dollars pour ça._

_- Mais c'est marrant. J'aimerai bien y aller… Je croisais les doigts._

_-__Ben__c__'__est__pas__mon__cas !__Je__suis__sûr__que__tu__te__trouveras__un__cavalier__Belli__Bell__'__s.__Et__le__garçon__qui__te__plaisait ?_

_-__Il__ne__m__'__a__pas__remarqué.__Dommage.__J__'__accélérais__mes__pas__sous__la__pluie__pour__ne__pas__être__trempé._

_Fin flashback._

- Il n'y va pas. Il dit : 'ce truc, c'est pour les nuls, on se fait chier et on ressemble à rien pour une soirée'. Il n'a pas forcement tord…

- Ne pars pas défaitiste ! Tu dis ça pour te convaincre que le bal n'est pas important, alors que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller. Il reste une semaine pour que l'élu de ton cœur fasse le premier pas. Et crois-moi, il le fera !

**MARDI. QUATRE JOUR AVANT LE BAL.**

- Regarde, c'est facile ! Tu prends le fer à boucler, tu entortilles la mèche autour, et basta !

- Alice, tu me brules les épaules !

- Désolé. Tu trouves pas que les cheveux bouclés te vont mieux ?

- Bof. C'est quoi ton chignon magique ?

- Regarde, c'est facile ! Un élastique ici… L'autre là… Et voilà ! Elle me fit pivoter et je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Sublime. En me regardant, c'était l'adjectif qui sautait aux yeux. Pourtant, j'ai une estime de moi qui frôle le sol. J'avais les cheveux relevés en un chignon aérien dont plusieurs mèches caressaient mes épaules nues. Tout comme je l'avais imaginé.

- Tu as raté ta carrière Alice ! Tu aurais dus travailler dans le relooking. Tu fais des merveilles !

- Je ne fais aucune merveille. Tu es belle petite sœur. N'en doute jamais. Il faut juste que tu fasses plus attention à toi, et tu serais belle tous les jours. J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Allez, je te montre comment te maquiller. Je serais pas là samedi, je dois aller aider Jasper à amener ses cartons… Je me retournais d'un coup vers elle.

- Vous emménagez ensemble ? C'est super ! Je me levais du siège de sa coiffeuse pour la prendre contre moi. Alice et Jasper, une grande histoire d'amour. Il s'était justement rencontré à leur bal de promo. Le cavalier d'Alice était parti avec quelqu'un d'autre. Jasper était venu tout seul car aucune fille n'avait voulu de lui. Coup de foudre pour tous les deux, et aujourd'hui, ils emménagent ensemble !

- OUI ! J'ai moi aussi du mal à y croire ! C'est moi qui le lui ai proposé. Et il a dit oui ! Je renforçais ma prise sur elle.

- Vous formez un beau couple. Vous méritez d'être heureux.

- Merci Bell's. Allez, assis toi, on va tester plusieurs maquillages.

**MERCREDI.****TROIS****JOURS****AVANT****LE****BAL.**

- Coucou ma folle ! Edward m'attrapa dans ses bras. J'adorais quand il me bloquait contre son torse. Je fermais les yeux et respirais son odeur, pour la mémoriser. C'est pour toi ! Il sortit une boite de sa poche.

Edward, mon meilleur ami. Au lycée, beaucoup de personnes ont cru qu'il était mon frère. On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il a les mêmes lunettes que moi, la même timidité maladive que moi, et surtout, le même style vestimentaire. Sobre. Nous étions collés comme des siamois au lycée.

- Edward, tu n'aurais pas dus ! Je rougis et baissais le regard. Je voyais Alice, peu discrète, nous regarder par la fenêtre. J'ouvris le coffret. C'était un bracelet en argent avec des breloques qui pendouillaient. Il est sublime !

- Il est pour la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eue, et surtout, pour la meilleure élève de Forks ! Fais voir. Il attrapa mon poignet et le bracelet. Il l'attacha délicatement. On va marcher dans la forêt ?

- Si tu veux. C'est notre grand délire ça. Marcher dans la forêt tous les deux. Comme le couple que nous ne serons jamais. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille et nous partîmes dans les bois. On fit quelques pas avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

- Finalement, je t'ai écouté !

- Sur quoi ?

- Le bal. Inviter une fille, tout ça…

- Ah… Je fis comme si je n'étais pas intéressé. Et alors ? Pitié mon dieu pitié, faites que ce soit moi !

- Elle n'a pas encore dit oui…Mais elle avait l'air partante. Aurai-je enfin de la chance ?

- Mais, c'est qui cette mystérieuse inconnue ? Je la connais.

- Tu la connais même très bien. Mais… Il se mit face à moi. Promets-moi que tu ne t'énerveras pas. _Si__c__'__est__moi__que__tu__veux__inviter,__je__ne__m__'__énerverai__pas,__loin__de__là !_

- Ok. On reprit notre balade. Il ne passa pas son bras autour de ma taille, préférant jouer avec ses doigts, montrant sa nervosité.

- Bon, quand il faut y aller… Marmonna-t-il. Serait-ce bon signe ? Voilà, j'ai proposé à… Tanya Denali de venir avec moi au bal. Je m'arrêtais net. Il ne le remarqua pas, et continua de marcher en parlant. Oui, je sais, c'est celle qui nous pourrit la vie, nous insulte mais… Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, tu l'as dit toi-même Belli Bell's. Tu arrêtais pas de me répéter la même rengaine : il faut toujours s'avouer, on ne sait jamais… Ben voilà. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Bella ?

Je partis en courant. Non, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, non NON ! Pas elle ! Je fonçais jusque chez moi, préférant ne pas me retourner. Je fis attention à ne pas me prendre un arbre sous les larmes qui coulaient librement. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je mis une main sur mes lunettes pour ne pas qu'elle glisse, et enjambais la petit barrière. Je claquais fortement la porte de la maison et fonçais dans ma chambre.

- Bella ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda ma sœur. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et fonçais dans ma chambre. Elle me courut après. J'entendis par la même occasion Edward frapper à la porte. Alice redescendit lui ouvrir. Je me jetais dans mes oreillers et pleurais de longues minutes. Comment il peut être amoureux d'elle ? Elle est la pire garce qu'il existe sur terre !

- Bella ouvre ! Scandai Alice derrière la porte.

- Belli Bell's… souffla Edward. Mes larmes redoublèrent. Je savais que tu détestais Tanya, mais je t'avais demandé de ne pas te vexer ! Aïe !

- Tu sais vraiment pas parlé aux femmes toi ! Ecoute, laisse-moi gérer la situation, rentre chez toi et je t'appellerais.

- Je ne veux pas laisser dans cet état !

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Ok. Pardonne-moi ma Bella. Je ne sais pas si c'est Tanya qui te rend triste à ce point, mais pardonne moi. Un couinement sortit de ma gorge pour seule réponse. Je l'entendis descendre l'escalier et partir.

- Bella ? C'est lui ? Le mystérieux cavalier et amoureux dont tu me parlais, c'était Edward ? Un autre sanglot lui fit réponse.

- J'ai compris. S'il te fait pleurer, il n te mérite pas. Crois-moi. Ouvre la porte Bella. Je t'en prie. Je me levais difficilement et tournais le verrou. Alice me sauta dessus. J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son épaule.

- Je je l'ai-aime ! Bégayai-je lamentablement.

- Je sais ma puce. Je sais que ça fait mal. Je pleurai de longues minutes dans ses bras. On s'allongea sur mon lit et me laissais aller, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Alice me réveilla à 19 heures pour diner. Je ne descendis pas, n'ayant pas faim. Elle n'insista pas et me laissa dormir. A minuit, je trouvais une salade sur ma table de nuit. Je trouvais également des dizaines de texto d'Edward. Ils disaient tous la même chose. _Pardonne__moi__pardonne__moi__pardonne__moi,__je__ne__suis__qu__'__un__con !_Il me l'envoyait toutes les 10 minutes. Il faisait attention à moi, mais pas de la manière dont je voulais. Une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue, et je m'empressais de l'effacer avant que d'autres ne suivent. J'attrapais son bracelet, le fis tournoyer avant de l'arracher de mon poignet de le lancer dans le mur le plus proche. Je ne peux plus supporter de souffrir pour lui. J'ai été conne durant trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! La suite est pour demain (normalement)<p>

Laissez votre avis !

ROBisous ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil ! Je ne pensais pas que tant de gens accrocherait. J'avais promis un OS, mais finalement, le temps et les rouages de mon cerveau m'ont pris de court. Ce sera probablement une mini fic, probablement moins de 10 chapitres… Je verrai où le vent me porte !

Ange : C'est vrai que Bella n'a pas de chance au début. Mais je rattrape un peu le coup dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !

cs85 : Voila la suite ! Bises, merci pour ta review ^^

Scarab : La pauvre continue dans la veine de la malchance… Merci pour ta review =)

**JEUDI. DEUX JOURS AVANT LE BAL.**

- Allez Bella, mange ! insista Alice.

- Je peux pas Alice. Il était midi et je n'avais pas bougé de mon lit. Mes cheveux n'étaient pas tressés, ils formaient une masse informe autour de ma tête.

- Il faut manger quand on a un chagrin d'amour. C'est connu. Elle caressa mon visage. Devant l'attention qu'elle m'accordait, ma gorge se serra une nouvelle fois. Je rabattus ma couette sur mon visage pour ne pas qu'elle me voit pleurer une nouvelle fois. J'entendis de nouveau mon portable vibrer. Alice regarda le texto pour moi. Je savais déjà que c'était Edward.

- Ma Bella, tu me manques. J'espère que tu vas bien car je m'inquiète comme jamais. Réponds moi je t'en prie. Si je n'ai pas de réponse avant 17 heures, je viendrai chez toi. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Rien ! Maintenant, laisse-moi déprimer ! Elle souffla, mais caressa mon crane par-dessus la couverture.

- Tiens, ça te fera du bien. Elle posa une tablette de chocolat sur le matelas.

- Merci Alice.

- Tu es là pour moi, je suis là pour toi ! Ça passera, crois-moi. La blessure cicatrisera. C'est à vif en ce moment.

- Laisse-moi ! Elle se leva et partit de ma chambre. Je détachais deux carreaux de chocolat et les suçai, profitant du sucre et du cacao sur mon palais. Je ressortis de sous ma couette, et attrapais mon album photo d'Edward et moi. Je ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posais l'album dessus. Je nous regardais sur papier glacé en train de rire et sourire tous les deux. Edward avait écrit des légendes, j'en avais ajouté également. Une larme roula et s'écrasa sur le N du : Edward mangeant du Nutella. Il avait de la pâte à tartinée tout autour du visage et même sur le nez. Je dois aimer souffrir pour regarder des photos comme ça.

* * *

><p>- Ma Bella, ouvre-moi ! Je te jure, ça me tue de ne pas savoir ce qui ne va pas. On doit parler. Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne daigneras pas te montrer ! Ça fait 20 minutes qu'il est derrière la porte de ma chambre à m'appeler. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Alice le laisse faire, elle papote en bas avec des amis au téléphone. Je me levais de mon lit. J'eus un léger étourdissement. Je fermais les yeux et m'appuyais au sommier de mon lit. Je fis les derniers pas jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Mon meilleur ami sursauta.<p>

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il un peu bêtement

- Tu m'as vu, t'es content, maintenant au revoir. J'allais refermer la porte. Il glissa son pied dans le battant.

- NON ! Maintenant, on doit parler. Je tentais de fermer la porte, mais j'avais peur de le blesser. Un nouvel étourdissement me fit presque tomber.

- Pars. S'il te plait.

- Non. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne veux pas te perdre ! Le 'meilleure amie' me fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. J'allais répliquer, mais je ne pus pas. Ma tête se remit à tourner, et je ne plus me retenir à rien avant la chute. Je ne sentis pas le contact de la moquette contre ma joue.

* * *

><p>Ma tête reposait contre quelque chose de dur. Un bourdonnement retentissait sans cesse à mes oreilles, et ma vue n'était toujours pas stable. Une main caressait mes cheveux, une autre tenait ma propre main.<p>

- Belli…Belli… Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières. Le visage de ma sœur m'apparut.

- Alice… marmonnai-je. Je tentais de me relever. Grosse erreur. Je retombais de suite sur cette chose dure qui me servait des coussins.

- Belli Bell's, ça va ? Je reconnus la voix pleine d'inquiétude d'Edward. C'était sa main qui caressait mon crane depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne lui répondis pas. Mon père arrive. Il a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger, ni parler.

- Tu es tombé dans les pommes. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier soir et ton organisme ne l'a pas supporté. J'aurais dus te forcer, je le savais. Maintenant, c'est elle qui culpabilisait. Une voiture pilla dans l'allée, ce qui me fit plus mal au crane qu'autre chose. La porte du bas claqua et le père de mon meilleur ami arriva. Il est médecin généraliste, et se déplace beaucoup à domicile.

- Alors Bella, on fait une grève de la faim ? Je fis non de la tête. Je revis des étoiles. Tu peux marcher ? Je fis un signe de la main. Je vais te porter, bouge pas. Je fermais les yeux et me sentis décoller des genoux d'Edward pour quelque chose de plus agréable, mon oreiller. Carlisle sortit tout son attirail pour m'examiner.

- Tu as mangé quand pour la dernière fois ? Ce fut Alice qui répondit à ma place.

- Hier midi. Et elle a avalé deux carreaux de chocolat tout à l'heure. Elle montra la tablette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

- Tu as une tension très basse. Bon, c'est rien de trop grave, elle va s'en remettre. Je vais te poser une perfusion de glucose, ça te remettra d'aplomb. Je vais chercher le matériel dans mon coffre. Il repartit dehors. La plupart du temps, les patients de Carlisle sont des personnes âgées. Il passe 80 % de son temps sur la route, à poser des perfusions, faire des piqures… La main d'Edward reprit sa caresse sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux, pour ne pas montrer mes faiblesses.

- Ne te rends pas malade à cause de ce bal. C'est totalement stupide. J'eus du mal à déglutir. Alice s'en rendit compte.

- Edward ? Tu peux aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Bella, elle n'a pas bu depuis hier soir. Il descendit de mon matelas et partit à la cuisine.

- Il est vraiment aveugle ou il le fait exprès ? Je gardais les yeux fermés. J'entendis les pas lourds de mon médecin me rejoindre. Je rouvris les yeux.

- Attendez, je vais vous aider. Elle retira la pile de livre qu'il y avait sur le sol pour poser le pied de la perfusion. Il posa son sac sur mon lit.

- Je sais que tu as horreur des piqures, mais là, tu n'as pas le choix. Il mit un des 'sacs' de sucre sur le pied, et commença son installation. Il prit un coton imbibé d'alcool et nettoya la pliure de mon coude. Il sortit une aiguille. Alice attrapa ma main de l'autre côté.

- Regarde-moi Bella. Je serais sa main sous la peur. Elle ne rechigna pas. Je sentis l'aiguille passer dans ma peau, et mes talons frappèrent le matelas sous moi, par reflexe. Je serais les dents pour ne pas crier.

- Ca y est, c'est fini. J'ai trouvé une veine du premier coup. Il fit rejoindre les tuyaux entre eux, et mit du sparadrap le long de mon bras pour ne pas l'arracher. Il vérifia que le goutte à goutte fonctionnait. Je repasserai demain matin pour voir comment tu vas. Edward revint avec son verre d'eau inutile. Viens mon garçon, laissons les filles entre elles. Il déposa l'eau sur ma table de chevet et partit à reculons.

- Je reviendrai te voir demain Belli Bell's. Je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce qu'on s'explique.

**VENDREDI. LA VEILLE DU BAL.**

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Alice en m'apportant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Bof. La perfusion me tire dans mon sommeil. J'arrive pas à dormir convenablement.

- Ca, c'est pour avoir voulu faire l'imbécile en ne mangeant pas ! Tu as cherché le mal.

- Promets-moi que tu ne le diras pas à papa ou maman. J'veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour rien.

- Si tu veux. Le docteur a appelé. Il a un créneau vers dix heures, il viendra voir ton état et il enlèvera peut être ta perfusion.

- Tu peux m'aider à aller à la salle de bain s'il te plait. J'ai peur de tomber avec cette chose… Elle m'aida à m'assoir. Je me levais et marchais lentement. Alice déplaçait ma perfusion derrière moi. Je m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Elle me demanda de la rappeler quand j'aurais fini ma petite affaire. Je me déplaçais jusqu'au miroir et me regardais.

Mes cheveux commençaient à se coller entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas les laver pour le moment. J'avais des cernes autour des yeux, les yeux bouffis et les lèvres plus épaisses que d'habitude. J'attrapais ma brosse et refis mes deux tresses habituelles. Ne voulant pas déranger Alice une nouvelle fois, je marchais lentement jusqu'à la chambre. Je ne tombais heureusement pas, et pris un livre jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin.

- Ca va mieux on dirait ! Il reprit ma tension. Je te garderai bien sous perfusion un jour de plus ma belle. Ça te remettra totalement d'aplomb.

- Est-ce que tu m'autorises à au moins aller prendre une douche avant que tu ne replantes cette maudite aiguille ?

- Si tu veux. Je dois aller faire un bilan chez ton voisin, j'en ai pour trente minutes, prends ton temps.

- Merci. Il retira lentement son aiguille, et m'accompagna une nouvelle fois à la salle de bain. Je le remerciais et le laissais partir. Je profitais avec bonheur de l'eau chaude sur moi, et surtout, de la sensation de propreté que je ressentais. Je m'essuyais lentement les cheveux avec une serviette et regagnai ma chambre. Je regardai le mur en face de moi avant qu'il ne revienne. Il prit mon autre coude pour cible.

- Bella, je te connais depuis le collège, et c'est la première fois que tu arrêtes de t'alimenter. Même pendant les examens tu mangeais. Ça va ? Tu as des soucis familiaux, personnels ? Je connais de bons psys.

- Carlisle, je vais bien. C'était une erreur, ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas anorexique.

- Je le sais. Mais je m'inquiète vraiment. Edward en rajoute sans cesse. Il est paniqué. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Ce n'est rien, répétai-je. Bon, tu as fini ? J'essayais de paraitre le plus détaché de la situation.

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux gentiment. Edward va passer dans la journée. Je vais déjà le rassurer en lui disant que tu vas mieux. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

* * *

><p>- Je sais que tu ne dors pas Belli Bell's. Ton front est trop tendu. Il est trop plissé. Il passa ses doigts sur mes rides. Je suis d'une nature extrêmement patiente. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tu me parles. Huit ans d'amitié, aucune engueulade, jusqu'à maintenant, merde ! Ça t'est égal que souffre ? Je me retenus de lui répliquer : et moi, ça fait quatre ans que tu me fais souffrir, et j'ai rien dit. Mais je tenus ma langue. Je suis sensée 'dormir'. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang ! C'est Tanya ? Je tressaillis. Je sais qu'elle t'a volé tes fringues en cours de sport, caché tes cahiers de cours, mis de la craie sur ton siège mais… Malgré tout je l'aime ! Et si tu m'aimes, respecte ce choix<em>.<em>_Je__t__'__aime,__et__c__'__est__pour__ça__que__je__ne__respecte__pas__ton__choix.__Je__suis__égoïste,__mais__c__'__est__la__vérité._Je me retournais pour lui tourner le dos. Je bougeai beaucoup pendant mon sommeil. Il bougea également pour me faire face.

- Tu es malheureuse car j'ai trouvé une cavalière et pas toi ? Une larme roula le long de ma joue. L'entendre dire la triste vérité me fit une nouvelle fois pleurer. Je ne savais pas qu'un être humain pouvait pleurer autant de fois en une journée. Son pouce essuya la larme.

- Qui c'est ? Dis-moi le mot de l'abruti qui te fait pleurer car il ne t'as pas invité. Je vais aller le voir. Il me secoua dans tous les sens, comme si j'étais un sac de sable. Ce fut Alice qui me sauva.

- Lâche là Edward ! Je retournais sur mon matelas. Tu vois bien qu'elle est malade ! N'en rajoute pas une couche ! Je me retournais une nouvelle fois. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice explosa. Oh merde à la fin ! Edward, tu as toujours pas compris que c'était avec toi qu'elle voulait aller à ce putain de bal ! Je sortis de ma léthargie. Les yeux de mon meilleur ami ressemblaient à des boules de billards. Ces lunettes accentuaient l'effet.

- C'est vrai Bella ? Il n'avait pas employé mon surnom.

- Sortez. SORTEZ ! Hurlai-je. Je me levai. DEGAGEZ ! OUSTE ! BASTA ! Ils reculèrent tous les deux. Je claquais la porte et mis le verrou. Je ne pouvais pas croire que ma sœur m'ait mis un couteau dans le dos aussi énorme. Par colère, j'arrachais la perfusion que j'avais dans le bras. J'attrapais du coton pour limiter le saignement. L'anguille pendait mollement dans le vide, et je pouvais voir quelques gouttes carmin tomber sur le sol. La douleur m'avait fait légèrement réalisée ce qu'il s'était passé.

**SAMEDI. JOUR DU BAL. **

- Bella, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est totalement stupide. Tu tiens à empirer ton état de santé ?

- Je me sentais bien. J'ai pensé que ce n'était plus utile.

- Tu n'as pas fait médecine que je sache ? Et non, tu ne vas pas mieux. Ta tension est descendue si bas que je dois te remettre sous perfusion. Toute la nourriture du monde ne serait pas nécessaire. A quelle heure tu as arraché le fil ?

- Ca devait être 17 heures…

- Allez, tends-ton bras. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bella ? Plus personne ne te reconnait. Edward était tout blanc quand il est rentré. Ta sœur se fait énormément de souci pour toi.

- Dis-lui qu'elle me fiche la paix. Elle n'est pas avec Jasper ?

- Non, elle a tellement peur que tu fasses une connerie qu'elle reste ici. Il alla fermer la porte de la chambre. Bella, si tu as un problème, je te le répète, je suis là. Je n'en parlerai à personne, c'est le secret médical.

- Tout va bien. TOUT VA TRES BIEN ! Maintenant, laissez-moi en paix. Je ne demande que ça. La paix ! Il ajouta un peu plus de sparadrap pour ne pas que je m'arrache la perfusion une nouvelle fois.

- En tout cas, pas de bal pour toi ce soir. Tu restes couchée jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Mes épaules tombèrent. L'argent et le temps dépensé inutilement par Alice… J'avais espéré jusqu'au bout qu'un miracle pouvait se produire. Même pas. Même les anges et les dieux ont abandonnés mon cas désespéré.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Je repasserai demain, et si tu es sage, tu n'auras pas besoin que je te laisse ça.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochain bal de promo, murmurai-je quand il ferma la porte.

**19 HEURES. HEURE DU DEBUT DU BAL.**

J'avais passé la journée à regarder le mur en face de moi. Totalement sonné. Pas de bal. La seule chose dont je rêvais. Et je n'y avais même pas droit. Edward n'était pas venu me voir. Il devait être trop préoccupé à se faire beau pour Tanya. Alice frappa à ma porte.

- Laisse-moi entrer Bella. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire à Edward pour le bal, mais j'en pouvais plus de te voir déprimer à longueur de journée. Arrête de regarder ce putain de mur. Je tournais la tête. Elle me regardait par la serrure. On sonna en bas. Jasper est venue me chercher pour diner. Je peux te laisser seule ? Si ça ne vas pas, tu peux m'appeler, je reviendrais tout de suite. Dis oui, dis non, mais dis quelque chose !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour aller diner avec ton copain. Ma voix était rauque après une après-midi sans parler. Je l'entendis se relever.

- Ok. Elle descendit les marches et claqua la porte.

Je retournais à la contemplation de mon mur. Je regardais pour la millionième fois de la journée l'étagère et les bibelots qui s'entassaient dessus. Une voiture se gara sur la pelouse à 20 heures. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être, en sachant que mes parents devaient rentrer seulement mercredi. Cette personne en tout cas entra. Il ou elle devait savoir où se trouvait la clef. Même si c'est des cambrioleurs, je m'en moquais complètement.

On se dirigea vers moi. Mon cœur accéléra un peu. On s'arrêta face à ma porte. Je daignais tourner la tête. L'inconnu appuya sur la poignée et entra.

- Belli Bell's… Je tournais la tête pour ne pas le regarder lui et son magnifique costume. Lui et ses cheveux parfaitement plaqué par du gel. Lui sans ces lunettes. Lui parfait pour Tanya. Lui comme je l'avais rêvé pour moi.

- C'est sympa d'être venu me voir avant le bal. Maintenant que tu t'es assuré que j'allais bien, comme les jours précédents, tu peux partir. Tu as vu, je progresse. Je te parle. Il grimpa sur mon lit et m'obligea à le regarder.

- Vas te préparer Bella. Va mettre la robe que tu as achetée pour moi. Va te coiffer, va te maquiller.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié à deux cents ! Je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai interdiction de me séparer de ma perfusion. Pas de bal de promo pour moi… je répétai les mots de son père. J'essayais par la même occasion de contrôler ma voix. Tu peux encore aller chercher Tanya.

- Je connais ton état de santé. Papa me l'a dit ce matin. Je ne te parlais pas du bal de promo du lycée. Bella, acceptes-tu de m'accompagner à mon bal de promo ? Il sortit deux tickets de la poche de sa veste. Il avait imprimé sur feuille cartonné l'affiche du film qu'on était allé voir tous les deux. Un jour, avec Anne Hathaway. On voyait les personnages courir et s'embrasser. Il avait écrit dessus :

Bal de promo d'Edward et Bella.

Le 29 juin.

20 heures 30.

Dans la chambre de Bella.

- Alors, tu m'accompagnes ? Je hochais bêtement la tête.

* * *

><p>Je publie tout les week-ends ! Alors, je vais voir, si je publie samedi ou dimanche. Ca va dépendre du laps de temps que j'ai.<p>

A très vite en tout cas !

ROBisous ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour. Je suis désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé désolé pour le retard. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et d'autres fics en retard… Je publierais la suite de cet histoire mercredi, et je chercherais un autre rythme de publication (j'y réfléchis).

Aussidagility : Je l'ai publié le week-end dernier. Elle me tournait en tete, et j'avais du temps alors… Autant en profiter ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Allez, tu te lèves ? Insista Edward. J'étais tellement sonné que j'en eus du mal. Il attrapa mon bras et m'aida à sortir. Tu veux que je t'aide à aller à la salle de bain ? Je fis non de la tête. Je pris appui sur ma perfusion et nous fis aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je en me retournant.

- Rien, laisse-moi faire.

- Ok… Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et me retenus de sauter de joie ! Ouuiiiiiiii ! Même si je suis triste qu'il n'y aille pas avec Tanya (Bon, ok, seul 0.00000001% regrette) Mais tout de même, ça montre que j'ai un peu de place pour lui. J'attrapais ma perfusion accroché et la fis passer sous ma chemise de nuit pour la retirer et pouvoir m'habiller.

Je constatais avec horreur que je m'étais laissé aller depuis lundi. J'attrapais rapidement mon rasoir dans la douche. Je cherchais partout de la mousse à raser et n'en trouvais nulle part. Je crus devenir dingue ! J'attrapais la trousse de toilettes d'Alice, et, par miracle, elle put me dépanner (à ces dépends). Je passais la douce mousse à l'abricot sur mes jambes et mes aisselles. Je lui vidais la bombe, mais me fit une note mentale comme quoi je devais lui en acheter une autre. Je me coupais la cheville par mégarde et jurais sur tous les sains qui venaient.

- Bella, ça va ? Demanda Edward. Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non, c'est rien. Je me suis coupé la cheville.

- Oh… j'attrapais du coton et essayais d'éponger le saignement. Je claudiquais jusqu'à la pharmacie tout en tirant ma perfusion. Je collais un pansement sur la blessure. Je regardais l'état de mes cheveux. Je les avais lavés ce matin. Pas besoin de retourner sous la douche. J'attrapais un gant que je mouillais d'eau fraiche et me le passais sur tout le corps pour me nettoyer et ne pas perdre de temps. Je constatais que j'avais oublié de prendre les 'sous-vêtements' adaptés d'Alice, resté dans ma chambre. Je pris le peignoir que ma mère avait oublié et sortit. Edward était toujours dans ma chambre. J'allais entrer quand…

- NON N'ENTRE SURTOUT PAS ! Je l'entendis se mettre dos à la porte.

- J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose.

- Qu'est qu'il te faut ?

- C'est… assez gênant. Il entrouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux habituellement fixés avec du gel étaient en bataille, des mèches partant dans tous les sens.

- Ferme les yeux. Je lui obéis pour lui faire plaisir. Il se glissa derrière moi, et posa ses paumes douces sur mes yeux. J'avançais, faisant toujours glisser mon 'ami' avec moi.

- Où dois-tu aller ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je crois que… C'est dans ma commode. Mais Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang !

- J'organise notre bal. Attention, lève ton pied… Voilà. Puis l'autre… parfait. On tourne… Voilà. Ne regarde surtout pas derrière toi ! Prends juste ce qu'il te faut… Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque. J'attrapais la poignée de mon tiroir de sous-vêtements en rougissant. Edward et moi sommes amis depuis la sixième, et pourtant, il y a encore certains tabous entre nous. Nous pouvions dormir ensemble sans problème, parler de sujets tous plus gênant les uns que les autres… Mais la pudeur a toujours été là. Le maximum que nous deux puissions faire, c'était nous mettre en maillot de bain pour aller se baigner à la Push l'été. Dès qu'il voit la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge par mégarde ou moi la lisière d'un de ses boxers, nous rougissions jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ça nous faisait bien rire. Il me tourna le dos et j'en profitais pour attraper mes dessous. Je les fourrais dans la poche du peignoir.

- Ca y est. On peut y aller. Il remit ses mains sur mes yeux et me fis faire demi-tour. Il me claqua presque la porte au nez.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain, mis mes dessous et enfilais difficilement la robe. Je me regardais, et attrapais le fer à friser. Je le branchais à la prise et attrapais le tabouret utilisé habituellement pour les vêtements. J'attendis et, mèche par mèche, je les fis boucler. Par contre, je ne me souvenais absolument pas du 'chignon magique' d'Alice. A la base, c'est elle qui devait me le faire ce soir. J'étais toujours vexé… Mais mon envie de plaire l'emporta sur le reste. J'attrapais mon portable et l'appelais.

- Bella ? Bella, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle paniqué.

- Oui Alice, tout va bien. Je t'appelais juste pour te demander, comment tu fais ton chignon magique ? Je l'entendis se lever et pousser sa chaise. Elle alla dans les toilettes.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Edward est là. Il organise un 'bal'. Rien que nous deux.

- Oh Bella ! Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ! Je la voyais presque sourire à travers le combiné.

- Si tu savais ! Bon, maintenant, faudrait peut-être que tu m'aides, parce que j'ai les cheveux bouclés, mais pas le reste !

- Bon… Attrape les petits élastiques transparents dans le tiroir. Je trouvais un petit sachet. Tu les as ? Je posais le téléphone et mis le haut-parleur. J'obéis à toutes ses instructions durant de longues minutes, tordant mes bras dans tous les sens pour atteindre la perfection. Bon, il ne ressemble pas exactement à celui de mardi dernier, mais tout de même !

- Merci Alice.

- Et pour le maquillage, vas te servir dans mon vanity.

- Alice, c'est pas utile.

- Bella, tout de suite !

- Merci. Je lui pris du fond de teint, du fard à paupière, un peu de gloss… Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

- Alice… Même à distance tu fais des miracles !

- Ce n'est rien.

- Pardonne-moi pour mon comportement ces derniers jours. J'ai pas été la meilleure sœur du monde…

- Ca va, tu n'as pas non plus tout déchiré sur ton passage et mis le feu à la baraque. J'eus un petit rire. Ne m'attends pas ce soir si tu es avec Edward. Finalement, Jasper à eut une bonne idée avec sa chambre d'hôtel. Ah, tant que j'y pense, tu as toujours mon vanity près de toi ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Vas dans la pochette contre une des parois. Garde-ça sur toi, maman m'en voudra si jamais

- ALICE ! Criai-je. Je lançais le préservatif dans la baignoire, loin, très loin de moi !

- BELLA ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu vas prendre cette capote, et la garder avec toi toute la soirée.

- Alice, on ne va rien faire. Et si dans le cas très improbable on coucherait ensemble, je sais où je peux trouver… une protection ! Là, j'étais rouge pivoine.

- Crois-moi ma belle, quand ça arrive, la première chose à laquelle on pense, c'est pas les préservatifs.

- T'es chiante Alice ! Je récupérais le carré de cellophane et le glissais dans une des poches très discrète de la robe.

- Bonne soirée ! Et elle me raccrocha au nez. Je vidais la poche et me révélais. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de sortir. Je frappais à la porte de ma propre chambre.

- Edward, je suis prête. Il entrouvrit la porte et sortit.

- Pas totalement. Il attrapa mon poignet droit et passa une fleur en tissus autour. Le tissu était blanc, ce qui contrastait avec le noir de la robe. En tout cas, tu es très belle Bella. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir annulé… le bal officiel. Il eut un sourire en coin. Je rougis et regardais mes pieds nus. Et tes chaussures ?

- Inutile. On est à l'intérieur, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombrerais de ballerines !

- Tu ne vas pas à ton bal de promo pied nus ! Il attrapa ms chaussures en velours noir qui trainaient dans un coin.

- Edward, ne m'oblige pas !

- Crois-moi, si ! Il s'agenouilla et attrapa mon mollet droit. Je me débâtis inutilement. Il me chaussa facilement et attrapa mon bras. J'entendais de la musique à l'intérieur de ma chambre.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai fait un bal de promo. Il ouvrit la porte. Et je fus transporté dans un autre monde. Littéralement. Si je ne savais pas que c'était ma chambre, j'aurais pu avoir de gros doute.

Il y avait des guirlandes accrochées sur le mur, partant de ma lampe et se dirigeant vers chacun des murs. Il avait rangé ma chambre, avait déplacé un petit espace pour danser… Mon lit était fait, il avait posé une petite planche de bois avec des gobelets en plastique rempli de jus de fruits. Il y avait même l'urne pour élire le roi et la reine. Il avait fermés les volets, m'empêchant de passer pour une folle aux yeux de mes voisins. Il avait ramené une petite boule à facettes noirs diffusant des cercles de couleurs sur tous les murs de ma chambre.

- J'ai pas pu faire mieux en deux heures trente… Je ne pus pas répondre. C'est incroyable… Allez, la photo ! Il alla vers l'appareil qu'il avait posé sur un trépied et cadra. Il mit le retardateur et courut jusqu'à moi. J'essayais de faire un sourire convenable, même si je savais que je devais ressembler à une ahurie heureuse d'être là. Il alla vers son ordinateur qu'il avait relié à des enceintes (les fils de tout à l'heure) et mis une playlist. La première chanson étant : _My__Life__Would__Suck__Without__You,_de Kelly ClarksonElle représentait assez bien ce que nous venions de vivre tout les deux. Il l'a probablement choisi pour ça… Il m'attrapa le bras tout en faisant attention à ma perfusion.

- J'suis mauvaise danseuse… annonçai-je, bien qu'il le savait déjà.

- Et alors ? On s'en fout, personne ne nous voit !

_Guess this means you're sorry  
>You're standing at my door<br>Guess this means you take back  
>All you said before<br>Like how much you wanted  
>Anyone but me<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>

Je suppose que ça signifie que t'es désolé  
>Tu restes à ma porte<br>Je suppose que ça signifie que tu retires  
>Tout ce que tu as dit auparavant<br>Comme ce que tu voulais  
>Personne d'autre que moi<br>Tu as dit que tu ne reviendrai jamais  
>Mais tu es encore là<p>

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, j'eus un frissonnement mais me repris avant qu'il ne le remarque. Il nous fit sauter sur le refrain. Je lui lançais un regard, signifiant que nous étions totalement stupides, mais il me répondit en décalant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de mon chignon.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Parce que nous allons ensemble maintenant, ouais  
>Pour toujours unis ici, en quelque sorte, ouais<br>Tu as une part de moi  
>Et honnêtement,<br>Ma vie (ma vie) craindrait (craindrait) sans toi

_Maybe I was stupid  
>For telling you goodbye<br>Maybe I was wrong  
>For tryin' to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out I'm nothing without you_

Peut-être que j'ai été stupide de t'avoir dit adieu  
>Peut-être que j'ai eu tort d'avoir piquer une crise<br>Je sais que je me pose des questions  
>Mais tu as assez bien échoué aussi<br>Peu importe, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais rien sans toi

_Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly,<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Parce que nous allons ensemble maintenant, ouais  
>Pour toujours unis ici, en quelque sorte, ouais<br>Tu as une part de moi  
>Et honnêtement,<br>Ma vie (ma vie) craindrait (craindrait) sans toi

Il me fit tournoyer sur place, j'en tombais presque. Je me repris à temps et me rattrapais à son épaule musclé. Nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire.

- On est stupide, répétai-je.

- Et alors ? La major de promo n'a pas le droit de faire retomber la pression. Allons prendre un verre ! Il nous assit sur le matelas, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber la planche et colorer ma couette. Abricot, pèche, citron, mangue ?

- Abricot s'il te plait. On but notre breuvage sans échanger un regard l'un pour l'autre. J'étais gêné maintenant. Je venais de privilégier mon bonheur au sien. J'étais égoïste dans un sens. Une vague de culpabilité me rongea de l'intérieur, mais elle disparut très vite quand ma conscience réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais culpabilisé de me faire des coups bas en pagaille.

- C'est notre chanson. On danse ? Il se leva et me tendit la main. Distant dreamer de Duffy. Notre chanson.

- Bien sûr. Je me levais et trainais mon 'chaperon'. Il plaça sa main au creux de mes reins. J'étais gêné par la taille, mais là ! Une chaleur se diffusa tout le long de mon corps. Je tremblotais durant de longues secondes. Il s'en rendit compte.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Oui, ce n'est rien. Je me plongeai dans ses yeux verts durant tout le slow.

- Alice ne serait pas contente. Tu as gardé tes lunettes… Il passa son doigt sur la branche.

- Elle n'est pas là, soufflai-je. Je sentais que l'heure des explications étaient proche.

- Pourquoi cette fixette sur le bal de promo ? Demanda-t-il. C'est vrai, ça ne va pas bouleverser ta vie d'y assister ou non.

- C'était important. Car, me dire que pour une fois, j'allais pouvoir devenir une autre personne… Pas l'intello du lycée à qui on s'intéresse quand on veut connaitre le résumé de tel ou tel livre, ou le résultat d'une équation… Je voulais qu'on voie une autre Bella. Une Bella femme. Une Bella belle… Je regardais la boule à facette en plastique pour ne pas pleurer.

- Et tu voulais y aller à mon bras. Pourquoi avec moi Bella ? Pourquoi pas Eric ? C'est moi ? Bella, est-ce-que c'est moi le garçon qui te plait ? Mon cœur se retrouva dans un étau de fer. Belli Bell's, est-ce-que c'est moi ? Je continuais de regarder les couleurs tournoyer. Je sentis mon dos toucher le mur. Bella, réponds-moi ? Il m'attrapa le menton. Bella, est-ce-que je suis ton 'mystérieux garçon' ?

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

A mercredi prochain.

ROBisous ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cette semaine ! Vous n'avez pas aimés la fin… J'espere que je m'améliore dans ce chapitre !

Saratea : Il comprend dans ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que c'est plus compliqué quand c'est nous… Voila la suite ! Merci pour ta review ^^

Aussidagility : J'ai tenu parole ! Mais tu vas me hair quand même… Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je m'éveillais difficilement en ce dimanche matin. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni même comment le m'appelais. J'ouvris un œil pour regarder mon réveil. 13 heures 30. Ouais, ben en fait, là, c'est plutôt dimanche après-midi ! Je constatais que j'étais en pyjama. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'avoir mis. Ma chambre était bien rangé, propre. Etrangement propre. J'avais toujours ma perfusion dans le bras.

Tout cela n'était donc qu'un rêve. Un maudit rêve ! Je m'enfonçais dans mes oreillers, le plus profondément possible pour y disparaitre. On frappa à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas. On poussa timidement la porte. C'était Carlisle.

- Salut ma beauté. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Dure soirée, pas vrai ? Il sortit son tensiomètre et le passa autour du bras.

- Surtout quand on la passe seule… répondis-je avec dépit. Il appuya plusieurs fois sur sa petite pompe pour faire gonfler le plastique autour de mon bras.

- Seule ? Pourtant, hier Edward a passé la journée dans les boutiques de farces et attrapes pour organiser une mini-fête chez toi ! Il n'est pas venu ? Je me relevais brusquement. Carlisle posa une main sur mon buste. Reste allongé, j'ai presque fini.

- Edward est venu ? J'veux dire, il est vraiment venu ?

- Bien sûr. Il est rentré vers 4 heures ce matin. On l'a entendu avec Esmée. Je me retenus de sauter de joie. Il est venu ! J'ai pas rêvé ! Il retira l'engin de torture de mon bras. Ça y est, tu as enfin une tension normale. Je vais te retirer l'aiguille. Il attrapa un bout de coton qu'il me donna pour éponger les gouttes de sang sortant par la trace de l'ancienne piqure. Plus de folie maintenant ! Tu manges, même si tu ne vas pas bien. Force-toi si c'est nécessaire. Tu as vu ce que ça donnait sinon… Il sortit de la chambre et l'entendis quelques secondes plus tard reculer pour partir. On frappa timidement à la porte. C'était Alice.

- Ma chérie ! Elle bondit sur mon lit, me frappant presque. Elle serra mon visage entre ses mains. Tu es pâlotte. J'vais te chercher à manger. Elle descendit et remonta moins d'une demi-minute plus tard, portant un plateau à bouts de bras.

- Alice, c'est trop ! M'exclamais-je.

- Absolument pas. Maintenant, toi, tu manges tout ce qu'il y a là-dessus, et j'y veillerais, et tu me racontes ta soirée ! Elle frappa ses mains. Je m'allongeai à plat ventre. Elle se mit à côté de moi. Je piquais du popcorn dans le bol.

- C'était… amusant, dis-je simplement.

- Amusant ? Seulement amusant ! Tu te payes ma tête Isabella. Un mec organise une soirée spécialement pour toi, dans ta chambre, car tu ne peux pas aller au bal, et c'est seulement amusant ! Crache le morceau, sinon je l'appelle. Elle tendit la main vers mon portable.

- Ok, ok. Je pris des fraises tagada. C'était merveilleux, fantastique ! J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie ! Je me retenus de sauter sur le lit. Mais il y a un truc qui me chiffonne.

- Quoi ? Alice prit une part de gâteau.

- J'me souviens pas de m'être changé. J'ai dus m'endormir pendant la soirée.

- C'est moi qui t'ai habillé en revenant vers 8 heures ce matin. Tu étais allongé sur le lit, avec ça dans les cheveux. Elle se retourna et attrapa un petit serre-tête avec de faux strass collé dessus.

**FLASHBACK.**

- C'est minuit ! Il faut élire le roi et la reine du bal de promo ! Il se leva et alla chercher une urne qu'il avait amenée et mise dans un coin de la chambre.

- Edward, soufflai-je.

- Ben quoi, on est dans un bal de promo. S'il n'y a ni reine ni roi, c'est plus un bal ! Il ouvrit l'urne et dispersa de nombreux bulletins sur mon lit. J'en attrapais quelque uns. Edward et Bella… Edward et Bella… Edward et Bella… Il avait changé d'écriture à chaque fois. Bon, ben j'crois qu'on a gagné ! Il m'attrapa la main et me fit monter sur le lit, vide de toute boisson.

- En même temps, quand il n'y a que deux concurrents… soufflai-je discrètement. Il sortit un petit diadème en toc qu'il posa sur mes cheveux. Je mis sa couronne sur lui.

- La photo pour la gloire ! Il cadra l'appareil, mit le retardateur et remonta à mes côtés. Il murmura à mon oreille. Je devrais t'embrasser maintenant. J'eus un rire discret et rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le flash m'éblouit à ce moment-là.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

- Il a compris ? Demanda Alice.

- Pardon ? J'avais encore le cerveau embrumé dans les souvenirs.

- Il a compris que tu avais des sentiments pour lui, ou il est encore à la ramasse.

**FLASHBACK.**

_- Et tu voulais y aller à mon bras. Pourquoi avec moi Bella ? Pourquoi pas Eric ? C'est moi ? Bella, est-ce-que c'est moi le garçon qui te plait ? Mon cœur se retrouva dans un étau de fer. Belli Bell's, est-ce-que c'est moi ? Je continuais de regarder les couleurs tournoyer. Je sentis mon dos toucher le mur. Bella, réponds-moi ? Il m'attrapa le menton. Bella, est-ce-que je suis ton 'mystérieux garçon' ? (Fin du précédent chapitre)_

Je fermais les yeux durant de longues secondes. Que dire ? J'avais attendu ce moment des dizaines, des centaines de fois ! Maintenant que t'y es Bella, tu vas pas de débiner ! J'ouvris timidement les yeux.

- Bella, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet. Tu es toute pale.

- J'ai eu un étourdissement. Excuse-moi. Il passa un bras entre moi et le mur.

- C'est rien. Viens. J'aurais dut éviter de te parler de ça, de ce garçon. Il est évident que ce n'est pas moi. Sinon, tu serais devenue toute rouge ! Il pinça le bout de mon nez. Il m'assit et me tendit une part de gâteau.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

- QUOI ? Non mais là, c'est pire qu'être aveugle à ce stade, il lui faut quatre loupes ! J'eus un petit sourire contraint et levais les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est Edward. C'est son côté rêveur qui me plait !

**Edward POV**

Je végétais sur le canapé, lisant un roman sans intrigue, fade. Je sentis que quelqu'un s'asseyait à l'extrême opposé de moi. Ma mère. Je me relevais pour lui faire de la place.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Edward ?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Elle me lança son regard : me l'a fait pas à moi, je suis une mère avec un radar surpuissant pour connaitre tes émotions.

- Tu es allongé là depuis une heure à lire la même page. Je refermais mon livre et le posais sur la table basse.

- Tu ferais quoi, si tu apprenais que quelqu'un à des sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps. A ma grande surprise, sa réponse me choqua.

- Alléluia ! Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux. C'était pas trop tôt depuis le temps !

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je.

- Rassure-moi, on parle bien de la même personne ? Tu penses à qui toi ?

- Maman… C'est ma vie privée !

- Si tu ne me dis pas maintenant son nom, tu ne verras jamais le moindre morceau des cookies qui sortent du four. Ma vie perso ou mon estomac ? Je choisis la seconde option.

- Belli Bell's. Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux. Tant mieux !

- T'étais au courant ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tout le monde s'en rendait compte. Même ton père, c'est dire ! J'eus un frisson. Tout le monde le voyait, sauf le principal intéressé. Logique.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Elle le sait que tu es au courant ?

- Non. Et j'sais pas. Je suis tellement perdu. Je croyais qu'entre nous, c'était une véritable amitié. Qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Et maintenant. Son amour pour moi va tout gâcher. Ma mère me gifla doucement pour me montrer qu'elle pensait tout le contraire.

- N'accuse pas Bella de la fin de votre amitié si jamais elle doit arriver. L'amour est humain. Elle n'a commis un crime en t'aimant à ton insu. Prends le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Et sois honnête avec elle. Dis-lui si oui ou non une relation plus qu'amicale est possible. Bella est intelligent. Si tu dis non, elle ne s'acharnera pas contre toi, et votre amitié sera là.

- J'ai pas besoin de réfléchir. J'en aime une autre.

- Tanya ? Il y avait du dégout dans sa voix. Elle déteste les Denali. Pour elle, ce sont des filles hautaines qui ne feront rien de leur vie, à part dépenser les sous de papa et se trouver un mari friqué qu'elles tromperont à tout bout de champ.

- Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas. Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

- Je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais le bon choix. Et si jamais ce choix, c'est Tanya. Je l'accepterais. Mais à contrecœur.

- Je sais maman. Je ne ferais pas l'imbécile sur ce coup.

Une semaine plus tard.

- Invite là ! On part pendant deux jours, ça te ferra de la compagnie ! Insista ma mère une nouvelle fois en terminant de boucler sa valise.

- Je verrais mam'. Je suis capable de gérer deux jours tout seul. Elle toussota discrètement pour me montrer sa désapprobation.

- Oh, ça va, c'est bon ! J'attrapais mon téléphone et tapais un court message à Bella.

_Parents absents de tout le week-end. Ça te dit de venir dormir à la villa ? On se fera une soirée ciné._

Je pris la valise de ma mère et la mis dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle attendit que mon père revienne de consultation avant de partir deux jours chez ma grand-mère. Je leur fis des signes de main et rentrais à l'intérieur. Je vis que j'avais un nouveau texto.

_Je fais mon sac ^^_

* * *

><p>- On choisit quoi comme film ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Soit ta comédie romantique à la noix, soit Avatar. Elle était avachie dans le canapé, un vieux débardeur en guise de pyjama, et mangeant des pop-corn d'une main.<p>

- Allez, Avatar vu que monsieur déteste les comédies romantiques ! Je mis le DVD, éteignis la lumière et m'affalai dans le canapé, à ces cotés. Je regardais les images défiler, les connaissant par cœur à force de regarder le film. Bella aussi était blasé. J'aurais peut-être dut l'écouter et mettre son fichu film.

Elle se leva pour aller faire du popcorn. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder marcher, de voir la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale grâce au débardeur fin, et surtout, ce qui me choqua le plus, d'apprécier regarder ses voluptueuses fesses rebondir en marchant. Je fermais les yeux, outré d'avoir des pensées si peu respectables envers ma meilleure amie. C'était la première fois que je pensais à des choses comme ça.

Cette semaine fut longue et douloureuse. Premièrement, car je n'ai pas vu ni appeler Bella. C'était nécessaire, pour être totalement neutre dans mon jugement. J'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle. Et ce fut compliqué. Savoir si oui ou non je pouvais l'aimer comme j'aimais Tanya. Oui, j'aimais Tanya. C'est du passé maintenant.

**FLASHBACK**

Je terminais un jeu en ligne quand ma mère entra sans invitation dans ma chambre et lança le téléphone sur mon lit. Je chuchotais 'C'est qui ?' Elle m'imita une fille nunuche. Tanya.

- Allo ? Demandai-je en étant sérieux.

- Eddy c'est moi ! J'voulais savoir pourquoi tu t'es désisté au dernier moment samedi ? Je te plaisais plus ?

- Désolé, j'avais autre chose de prévu ce soir-là. J'avais oublié.

- Plus important que le bal ?

- Oui. Je devais remonter le moral d'une amie. Ça, ça n'a pas de prix contrairement à ce stupide bal.

- Oh, encore cette maudite Swan ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Oui, encore elle figure toi ! M'énervai-je. C'est mon amie depuis toujours, et nous deux, on est même pas ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais privilégié une sortie avec toi.

- Elle m'emmerde ta Swan. Sortez ensemble, vous en crevez d'envie tous les deux, et ça ferra des vacances à tout le monde ! Elle me raccrocha au nez.

- Au revoir également, répondis-je à la tonalité. Je descendis l'escalier et allais rendre le téléphone à ma mère. Elle me servit un verre de sirop.

- Que voulais la grande niaise ?

- Savoir pourquoi je me suis désisté samedi. Je l'ai envoyé sur les roses.

- Je suis fier de toi ! On fit tinter nos verres dans la cuisine.

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

Bella revint s'assoir à mes côtés avec un saladier rempli et deux cannetes de coca. On trinqua tout en continuant de regarder le film. A la moitié, un coup de tonnerre éclata au loin dans le silence. Bella sursauta. Elle avait une trouille bleue de ça.

- Calme-toi, l'orage doit être super loin. Elle resta sur ces gardes durant plusieurs minutes, avant de s'affaler contre les coussins.

Il ne restait plus que dix minutes de film. C'était la dernière bataille contre les Américains. Mais nous ne verrions pas la fin. Un coup de tonnerre éclata au-dessus de nos têtes, un fort claquement résonna dans la maison, et la télé, notre unique source de lumière, s'éteignit. Je vis, grâce à un éclair, Bella se relever comme un ressort.

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher des allumettes. Je me levais, et, à la seule lumière de mon portable. Je fouillais dans tous les tiroirs, et trouvais un briquet en désespoir de cause. J'allumais les bougies que ma mère laissait dans le salon pour décorer. Une douce lumière s'éclaira autour de nous. J'en attrapais deux que je posais sur la table basse. Le tonnerre nous rappela une nouvelle fois sa présence. Bella était dans l'angle du canapé, ces jambes repliés le long de son buste, tremblant de tout son être.

En la voyant comme ça, aussi vulnérable, une chose inconnu me serra le cœur et prit place dans mon ventre. De la tristesse. J'étais triste de la voir comme ça. Et je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrer contre moi pour la rassurer.

- Allez, viens. J'vais pas te mordre. J'ouvris mes deux bras.

Elle me regarda, d'abord gêné du fait que j'avais remarqué ses failles, mais la peur la décida à ramper le long du canapé. Elle se blottit lentement dans mon étreinte, et je serais plus que nécessaire mon emprise sur son petit corps, pour qu'elle n'ait ni peur, ni froid. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me sentais bien en la serrant contre moi. A ma place. Et elle à la sienne. Comme si mes bras avaient été moulés pour que je la garde pour toujours contre moi. Elle continuait de trembler de peur. Involontairement, mes lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de sa nuque pour y déposer de légers baisers. Je n'avais jamais gouté une peau aussi douce, aussi voluptueuse, aussi sucré…

L'orage perdait de sa vigueur à mesure du temps. J'en profitais pour détailler son visage. Ses yeux marrons caché par ses lunettes, trouvant un nouvel éclat sous la lumière des bougies, comme du chocolat se mouvant dans une grande piscine. Je descendis un peu et regardais ses lèvres. Elles avaient l'air de douces et succulente friandises. Et la lumière vacillante des flammes me donnaient encore plus envie de faire une chose : les embrasser.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air d'être super concentré.

- Je pense à toi. Elle eut un rougissement léger. Je pense que je crève actuellement d'envie d'embrasser tes lèvres. Et je sais pas comment tu vas réagir car je sais que je vais le faire dans quelques secondes et… Elle pivota pour me faire face et posa ses doigts sur ma bouche.

- Arrête de penser… Elle se rapprocha de moi. Agis, murmura-t-elle. Je brisais les derniers centimètres entre nous… Et vécus la plus belle expérience de ma misérable vie.

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse une nouvelle fois sur cette fin frustrante !<p>

Je vous donne rendez-vous le 19-20 novembre pour lire la suite !

A bientôt !

Bisous ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Je vous ais laissés frustré avec ce baiser… Mais je me fais pardonner ! J'ai pas encore fini avec les rebondissements !

Aussidagility : Je sais pas si je t'enverrais un teaser de l'amour en musique. Maintenant, c'est plus vraiment utile, vu qu'au prochain chapitre… C'est comme tu veux (et si j'ai le temps ^^) Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

Réponses aux inscrits sans MP.

Butterfly971 : * Me recule prudemment* Cool ! C'est qu'un baiser ^^ Tu dervais peut-etre arreter les vitamines pendant quelques temps ! Merci pour ta review !

Ranianada : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que la manière dont Edward s'avoue est très théatrale ! Bisous, merci pour ta review !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Ce baiser était maladroit. Mais je ne l'oublierais jamais, car c'était la première fois que mes lèvres touchaient celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je savais que c'était la même chose pour Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux fixés au gel. Lui, timidement, fit descendre ces mains le long de mes flancs pour qu'elles atterrissent sur ma taille. Il me faisait tout oublier avec ce baiser : la colère, les larmes et l'angoisse de cette semaine. Pas un signe de vie. Pas un appel, encore moins un texto. J'avais appelé Esmée pour savoir ce qui se passait. Elle avait pour seul réponse : Il est fatigué, pas dans son assiette. Il se repose, les examens l'ont mis K.O. Ou mieux : Il fait des courses. Alors que la veille, il était fatigué et avait besoin de repos.

Il se sépara en premier de moi. Je n'osais pas le regarder, était honteuse et rougissante après ça. Je me mis à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que ce baiser signifiait pour lui ? Un jeu ? Une expérience ? Un entrainement avant Tanya ? Il passa sa main sous mon menton et mis nos regards au même niveau.

- Eh, ça va ? Le 'ça va' fut de trop et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y comprit rien, resta là à me regarder, des larmes aux coins des yeux, attendant des explications.

- C'est… C'est que… Je t'aime tel-tellement ! Alors que po-pour toi, j'suis qu'qu'une amie ! Ce bai-baiser signifie tant de choses pour moi alors que pou-pour toi… Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense ? Tu ne lis pas encore dans ma tête. Ce baiser était un baiser sincère. Sincère de l'amour que j'ai pour toi ! Il posa un index sur la poitrine.

- Mais… Comment ? Demandai-je un peu bêtement. Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Enfin, j'veux dire : regarde-moi !

- Je te regarde et je vois une très belle femme, avec de longs cheveux bruns, une piscine de chocolats en guise d'yeux, et des lèvres aussi douces que de la soie. Tu veux que je continue ? Je baissais de nouveau le regard et rougis.

- Mais comment ? Comment tu as pris conscience de ça ? Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et raffermit son emprise sur ma taille.

- Tu crois que j'ai coupé les ponts avec toi pendant une semaine pour le plaisir ? J'avais besoin de mettre tout ça à plat.

- Donc, tu n'es pas sûr, conclu-je.

- Laisse-moi finir mes phrases. Oui, j'ai hésité. Oui, j'ai eu des incertitudes. Entre toi et Tanya. Je frémis. Je sais que depuis le bal que c'est moi ton mystérieux. J'ai compris au moment où tu es devenu blanche comme un cachet. Et ça m'a un peu déconcerté sur le coup.

- Et… hum, tu… tu as choisi qui ? Demandai-je, faussement détaché.

- A ton avis, si je t'ai embrassé ? Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque ! C'est le baiser qui te fait perdre la tête ? J'eus un nouveau rougissement.

- Donc on… On est ensemble ? Mon cœur fit une nouvelle embardée. Il tapait si fort que j'en avais mal aux cotes.

- Tu en as envie… J'en ai envie… Tu préfères une demande plus formelle que le baiser volé peut-être ? Ok, bon ben, Bella acceptes-tu d'être ma petite-amie ? Je hochais bêtement la tête. Es-tu prête à mettre notre amitié de côté pour quelque chose de plus fort, de plus important ? Je verrouillais mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ça.

- J'en ai une petite idée ! Il attrapa mes lunettes pour les poser sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je tandis qu'il retirait également ses carreaux.

- Je t'embrasse une nouvelle fois sans nos lunettes, car je ne peux pas voir tes yeux aussi bien que je le voudrais, et aussi que ça fait hyper mal au nez ! Heureusement qu'il était proche de moi, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu le voir avec ma myopie.

* * *

><p>Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Pourquoi j'ai pas pris la nuisette en soie acheté par Alice pour Noel, pourquoi ? J'avais mon vieux débardeur rose trouvé et mon short bleu. Bon, il m'a déjà vu comme ça, c'est pas la première fois… Mais il n'avait pas le même regard. Avant nous étions amis. Pas de jugement, rien. Là… C'est plus pareil. On s'attend à être sexy, agréable à regarder, à recevoir un petit compliment… Je soufflais un grand coup, me coiffais une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Nous avions l'habitude de dormir ensemble. Mais une nouvelle fois, le contexte a changé. Je courus à travers la pièce pour ne pas qu'il me regarde trop longtemps avec mes vêtements de nuit, et me calais dans ses draps rempli de sa fragrance entêtante.<p>

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il après ma petite course. Je hochais la tête. Il cala son corps contre mon dos. Mon cœur fit une nouvelle embardée. A ce rythme-là, il va me lâcher dans la nuit ! Tu peux éteindre ? Je tendis difficilement le bras pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. L'obscurité prit place autour de nous. L'ambiance changea, se fit plus intimiste. Je sentais son souffle au creux de mon épaule, faisant virevolter quelques cheveux, me chatouillant.

- Bonne nuit mon amour, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Bonne nuit chéri, lui répondis-je, une octave trop haute, tant mon être était bouleversé par tant de sensations.

* * *

><p>- Pff, c'est pathétique ! Souffla Edward dos à moi. C'est tellement vu et connu que s'est sans intérêt maintenant. Ils s'embrassent, ils vont vivre une histoire d'amour merveilleuse, son mari va tout apprendre et mettre la merde entre eux, ils vont rompre, avant de se retrouver à la fin !<p>

- C'est peut-être pathétique, mais moi j'aime ! Nous étions allongés sur le canapé, nos mains entrelacés sur mon ventre, et nous regardions le film que j'avais amené hier. Et monsieur se plaignait comme toujours !

Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les talons d'Esmée claquer sur le carrelage. Edward attrapa la télécommande du lecteur Dvd et mis pause. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de séparer nos mains quand elle entra dans le salon. Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il en retournait. Elle lâcha d'un seul coup son sac à main et nous fonça dessus à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon et nous serra contre elle.

- Oh mes chéris ! Je suis si contente pour vous ! Carlisle, viens, nous avons un nouveau membre dans la famille ! On se mit en position assise avant de nous relever, gardant toujours nos mains liées.

- Quoi, Edward a mis une fille enceinte et elle a accouché en moins de 24 heures ? Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fut beaucoup plus long à la détente que sa femme.

- Oh ! Il s'approcha de nous, avant de nous prendre contre lui en frappant virilement l'épaule de son fils.

- Reste ici ce soir ! Charlie et Renée ne m'en voudront pas de t'accaparer une nuit de plus !

- Je les avertis de suite. J'envoyais un texto à ma mère.

* * *

><p>- Je suis si contente pour vous deux, si tu savais ! Répéta une nouvelle fois Esmée. Je pris un verre au-dessus de l'évier et le rempli de jus d'orange. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'Edward passe à côté de toi sans vraiment te voir.<p>

- Sans vraiment me voir ? Je m'assis sur un des tabourets du bar, attendant des explications.

- Bella. On parle entre femmes là. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué depuis plusieurs années.

- Mon dieu, tu savais ? Je détournais le regard pour contempler la baie vitrée. J'observais Edward avec son père. L'un passait la tondeuse, l'autre coupait la haie. Je sentis une main se poser sur la mienne.

- Carlisle et moi, on le savait. Ça se voyait. Mais lui ne l'avais visiblement pas compris. Il pointa du menton son fils. Je souffrais à chaque fois qu'il me parlait de Tanya. Je souffrais pour toi.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai dû passer pour une folle à chaque fois que je venais. Je contemplais le liquide.

- Non. Tu étais normale à nos yeux. Et tu le resteras. Je te l'ai dit et répété des centaines de fois. Tu es comme ma fille à mes yeux. Esmée et Carlisle n'ont jamais réussi à avoir un second enfant après Edward. Ils ont tout essayé, mais la vie ne leur a pas offert cet autre cadeau. Esmée crevait d'envie d'avoir une fille. Et quand on s'est rencontré il y a presque huit ans, il y a directement eu un lien entre nous deux.

- Mais… Ça ne t'a pas dérangé de me laisser dormir avec lui alors que…

- Non, car tu avais un amour pur et sincère à son égard. Tu n'étais pas intéressé par lui à cause de l'argent. Tu l'aimais pour ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui. Si tu avais été Tanya, je ne t'aurais pas laissé approcher la maison à moins de 100 mètres.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ?

- Ca me donne des frissons de prononcer son nom. Quand il m'a dit qu'il hésitait… J'ai eu envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui demander comment la comparaison était possible entre toi et cette… garce ! J'eus un sourire en coin.

- S'il avait pris Tanya au lieu de moi, tu aurais fait quoi ?

- J'ai dit à Edward que j'aurais accepté ce choix. Mais ce ne sont que des paroles. Je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu tolérer de le voir la prendre dans ses bras. J'aurais craqué. Alors qu'avec toi, je trouve que c'est naturel. Vous collez bien ensemble.

- Merci. Je pense pas que beaucoup de belle-mère disent ça à leur belle-fille en moins de trois heures.

* * *

><p>Le diner s'est remarquablement bien passé. Nous nous tenions la main sur la nappe, lui faisait de petits cercles sur le dos de celle-ci. Nous avions le regard bienveillant d'Esmée et Carlisle sur nous, comme si nous ne risquions rien, dans cette bulle d'amour. Le diner se termina vers minuit. Edward monta parler avec sa mère, pendant que j'aidais Carlisle à essuyer la vaisselle.<p>

- Je suis contente de te voir comme ça. En bonne santé. Si tu savais comme s'était dur pour moi de te voir dans cet état la semaine dernière. C'était une torture de planter cette maudite aiguille dans ton bras.

- Je suis pas prête de refaire une bêtise pareille, rassure-toi. J'attrapais une nouvelle assiette pour l'essuyer.

- Bella, étais-tu malade à cause d'Edward ? Je m'appliquais à bien sécher le verre à eau avant de le poser sur la table.

- Mets-toi à ma place. J'espérais depuis plusieurs mois qu'il allait m'inviter au bal de promo. Quand il me sort : J'invite Tanya, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il arrêta l'eau, posa la casserole et me fixe durement.

- J'étais là Bella. Tu aurais pu tout me dire. J'ai imaginé des centaines de scénarios dans ma tête !

- Je pouvais pas te parler ! Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu aurais tout dis à Edward ?

- Et alors ? Tu sacrifiais ta santé pour un bal ! Je ne pouvais pas être témoin de ça plus longtemps.

- Carlisle, ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ! Je le regardais, ne pouvait pas croire qu'il m'ait fait ça. Il appuya brutalement sur le robinet, attrapa une fourchette et la nettoya durement.

- Toi aussi, mets-toi à ma place. Tu maigrissais à vue d'œil, ton regard avait perdu de l'éclat, tu étais à côté de la plaque. Tu comptes tellement pour Esmée, Edward et moi. J'ai craqué. Ta sœur aussi à craqué. On a tous craqué car tu te rendais malade pour rien.

- Oui, mais à la différence de ma sœur, elle ne m'a pas trahi totalement. Toi, si. Et maintenant, qui ne me dis pas qu'Edward est avec moi par pitié ? Je posais le torchon sur le bar et montais les escaliers de la villa en courant. Je claquais fortement la porte de sa chambre. Il me vit, tremblante.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il commença à s'approcher de moi. Je verrouillais la porte derrière moi. Il me prit contre lui. Je me débâtis pour qu'il me lâche.

- Est-ce-que Carlisle t'a influencé de quelques manières que ce soit ?

- Mon père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire entre nous ?

- Ne me ment pas, s'il te plait. Je sais que l'idée du bal dans ma chambre vient de lui, que ta brusque compréhension des signes vient de lui, alors je te le demande une dernière fois : est-tu avec moi parce que Carlisle te la demandé ? Pour ne plus que je sois malade ? Tu peux me le dire, je ne me fâcherais pas. Je devais bien me douter que tout était trop beau pour être vrai !

- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu douter de nous à ce point ? Je reconnais que mon père m'a aidé sur certaines choses, mais jamais il ne m'a dit qui choisir. Il me reprit contre moi et me berça lentement.

- Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi de devoir mettre une nouvelle fois le bazar, mais je voulais être sure.

- Ce n'est rien. Je te rassurerais à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin. Je pris l'initiative de ce baiser, qui calma mon cœur battant trop vite et ma peur.

Trois jours plus tard.

- Allez, goute ! Insistai-je en mettant un peu de glace dans ma petite cuillère en plastique.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de la vanille.

- J'ai horreur du café, et pourtant, j'ai fait un effort pour toi. Allez ! Il ouvrit timidement les lèvres. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que le mette dans sa bouche la cuillère. Il frissonna de dégout, mais avala quand même. Ben voilà, c'est pas la mort !

- Pour moi, si !

Nous étions à Port Angeles, assis sur un banc à manger des glaces, dos au lac artificiel où la plupart des jeunes venaient se baigner. En même temps, pourquoi payer pour la piscine alors qu'ici, c'est gratuit ! Depuis les révélations de Carlisle, je l'évitais contentieusement.

- Viens là ! Il se glissa derrière moi et on s'allongea sur le banc. Nous n'avions pas envie de nous baigner, juste rester comme ça, tous les deux. Je posais ma tête sur son torse. Tu comptes parler à tes parents de notre relation bientôt ?

- Je pensais le faire ce soir. Mon père est de repos. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Il ne te ferra aucun mal.

- Je sais. Ton père m'adore en tant qu'ami. Tu crois que la pilule petit-ami va passer ? Je ne répondis pas, préférant resserrer mon étreinte sur lui. Une voix nasillarde se fit entendre derrière nous. Tanya.

- Attention Isamoche, tu vas étouffer Cullen en t'allongeant sur lui. Je ne répondis pas. Le silence punit l'insolence. Elle dut prendre ça pour une marque de sarcasme.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit bain ? Peut-être que ça te ramonerait les oreilles et enlèverais la cire qu'il y a dedans ! Elle mit son pied sur le banc et le poussa. Edward renforça son étreinte sur moi tandis que nous tombions dans l'eau glacé du lac. Tout le monde rigola autour de nous. Je mis un fort coup de pied pour remonter à la surface. Nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os. Et le pire, c'est que mon short et débardeur blanc sont devenus transparents, pour ma plus grande honte.

Je ne sais pas quel regard me déstabilisa le plus : celui moqueur des ados dans l'eau, ou celui rempli de désir de mon petit ami.

* * *

><p>Voila !<p>

Un peu moins d'attente pour ce chapitre ! Que 15 jours, c'est bon ? Ca donne le 4 décembre…

Bisous ^^

PS. Pour celle qui suivent Etre un autre, pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. Désolé désolé désolé ! J'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de l'écrire. J'ai toutes les idées en têtes… Dans le meilleur des cas, publication mardi soir. Pire des cas, mercredi. Pire du pire des cas (je sais même pas si ça se dit ^^) dimanche prochain.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello *se cache* oui, c'est bien moi, avec plus d' un mois de retard. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un travail monstre début décembre, puis les bac blanc juste avant les vacances. Ces dernieres n'ont pas été de tout repos aussi, meme si j'avais commencé un peu l'écriture de ce chapitre. Combiné à un manque d'imagination (pour la premiere fois) je vous laisse deviner la suite. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, je sais maintenant où je vais, et pour un bon moment !

Aussidagility : Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique ! Désolé pour le retard. Merci pour ta review ^^

tiftif25 : Je suis contente que cet histoire te plaise. Voila la suite ! Désolé pour le retard. Merci pour ta review ^^

magali : Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais promis, ça n'arrivera plus, ou je mettrais un message sur mon profil pour ne pas vous faire attendre indéfiniment. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Bisous, merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Après ces quelques instants de gêne entre nous, Edward se reprit.

- Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

- Ca va… J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention aux rires moqueurs autour de nous. Celui qui résonnait le plus fortement à mes oreilles était celui de Tanya. J'ai perdu mes lunettes dans l'eau, j'vois plus rien.

- Attends. J'entendis ses pieds se déplacer, et ses genoux tomber dans le sable pour chercher mes verres. Ah, je crois que je les ai… Ben non, en fait, c'est juste une bouteille… Là… Non, toujours pas… Ca y est ! Je le vis brandir une monture noire devant mes yeux. Merde.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je. Qu'est ce qui se passe ! J'étais à demi-aveugle, voyant à peu près jusqu'à une dizaine de mètres sans lunettes.

- Elles sont cassées. Il me les mit sur le nez. Effectivement… Un des verres était totalement cassé, il ne restait que quelques bouts qui luttaient, et l'autre était fissuré. Viens, sortons de l'eau. Il passa un bras autour de mes reins et m'aida à marcher. Mon jean me collait à la peau, ne m'aidant pas franchement à avancer.

- Attention, lève le pied… Nous étions sur les rives du parc. Mes tongues, mouillés, faisaient glisser mes pieds et n'aidaient absolument pas dans ma progression. J'entendis une voix grave et forte parler non loin de nous.

- Mademoiselle Denali, veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait. J'eus un léger sourire en pensant aux ennuis qu'elle allait avoir. Je distinguais vaguement la Volvo d'Edward, proche de nous. Il la déverrouilla et m'ouvrit la portière passagère. Je m'assis sur le siège en cuir, et je le vis aller dans son coffre. Il revint vers moi et me passa une couverture polaire sur les épaules. Je me blottis à l'intérieur pour avoir moins froid.

- Ca va mieux ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, merci. Rentrons avant qu'un de nous deux tombe malade. Il embrassa mon front avant de se glisser côté conducteur. Je le senti démarrer, mais ne vis pas le trajet qu'il avait choisi. Je reconnus les abords de Forks uniquement quand le paysage se retrouva entièrement vert. Après, il fut aisé de me repérer dans l'espace. Il se gara face à chez moi cinq minutes plus tard. Je l'entendis descendre et ouvrir la portière de mon côté. Il m'aida à sortir de l'habitacle et me fit entrer chez moi. Une chance, mes parents étaient sortis faire des courses. Il restait uniquement Alice, qui, au vu de ce que j'entendais, regardais la télé.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ! S'exclama-t-elle. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé !

- Une petite baignade forcée dans le lac de Port Angeles. Je fis ma sœur s'approcher de moi et prendre ma main.

- Tes lentilles. Elle retira mes lunettes cassées et j'en profitais pour poser mes lentilles sur mes yeux. Je clignais 5 fois des yeux pour m'habituer à la sensation et pour voir correctement. Je pus enfin contempler Edward. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ses cheveux décoiffés lui donnaient un charme nouveau, un coté sexy que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je rougis de mes pensées, et lui rendit sa couverture.

- Merci. Tu passes me chercher demain soir pour le cinéma ?

- Comme promis. Allez, bye. Il regarda Alice du coin de l'œil, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'en aller et de rater le spectacle. Je m'approchais timidement de lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne s'éternisa pas, gêné du regard de ma sœur. Il partit à reculons pour retourner vers sa voiture. Je frappais le bras de ma frangine.

- Eh ! Râla-t-elle.

- Ça t'apprendra à jouer les voyeuses. Je lui tirais la langue et m'empressais de monter à la salle de bain. Je galérais durant de longues minutes pour retirer mon pantalon qui me collait à la peau, ainsi que mon tee-shirt désormais transparent. Je m'enfermais dans la cabine de douche et profitais durant de longues minutes de l'eau chaude coulant sur moi. Je pris du shampooing dans le creux de ma main et me lavais les cheveux. C'est la chose que je fais quand je suis tendue et que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et là, j'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

Ce regard…Il n'avait duré qu'une seconde ou deux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Il était rempli de désir, comme s'il allait m'arracher mes vêtements en moins d'une minute. Et c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Je me massais délicatement le crane pour terminer mon lavage et sortit. Je passais une main sur la vitre pour en enlever la buée et me regardais pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais involontairement éveillé du désir. Et il était terriblement beau dans le désir.

* * *

><p>- Bella, essaye ça ! Je vis sa main passer une nouvelle fois par le rideau de la cabine. J'attrapais le cintre où pendait une nuisette comment dire… Très courte et beaucoup trop osé pour moi !<p>

- Non ! Je la lançais derrière le rideau et enfilais celle que j'avais choisi, rose avec de fines bretelles.

- T'as aucun gout Bella ! Tu es habillé ? J'peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vas-y. J'ajustais un peu mon décolleté. Elle se faufila à mes côtés. Je me comprimais contre la paroi de la cabine. Alice, j'aime pas ton mutisme, alors je t'en prie, parle, dis quelque chose, donne-moi ton avis !

- Elle te va bien, même si elle est un peu longue. Par contre, évite de mettre un soutien-gorge avec, on voit trop les bretelles et les baleines. Mais sinon, ça va.

- T'es sincère ou tu dis juste ça pour me faire plaisir ?

- Un peu des deux. Celle que j'avais choisie était beaucoup mieux, mais… Ok, ok j'ai compris ! Je t'attends devant la caisse. Je remis mon débardeur et mon jean et payais mon achat. Je posais le sac dans le coffre de la voiture d'Alice avant de la suivre dans d'autres boutiques de la zone. Elle passa son bras sous le mien.

- Il faudrait que tu préviennes papa et maman de votre relation, tu crois pas ?

- Je préfère attendre un peu. Tu as attendu combien de temps avant de le leur dire ?

- Deux mois et demi. Mais c'est pas pareil ! Je te rappelle que tu emmènes avec lui en septembre à New-York.

- Comme si j'avais pas oublié, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe. Les plus grandes écoles étant là-bas, Edward et moi avions décidé d'aller étudier dans la grosse pomme. Nous étions bien évidement acceptés, et nous avions décidés de vivre en colocation, car on sait très bien que les loyers là-bas sont très très élevés. Edward va en Fac de médecine, comme son père, et moi, je m'étais inscrite en psycho. Evidemment, notre statut de meilleurs amis ayant évolué en celui de couple, la chose devenait plus compliquée !

- Je préfère attendre pour le leur dire. Sinon, je sais très bien comment papa va réagir. Elle entra dans une parfumerie.

- Il va dire non pour la collocation et recommencer les recherches d'appartement, conclus-t-elle. Je hochais la tête. Tu sais que je ne cautionne pas ça, le mensonge. Elle prit un testeur et se vaporisa le poignet. Sens. Elle approcha son bras de mon nez.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas encore passé une semaine à courir New-York pour visiter des appartements plus miteux les uns que les autres au vu de notre budget. Alors fais-moi confiance s'il te plait. Je sais que ça peut te faire peur, mais je sais où je vais. Il est trop fort ton parfum, il donne mal à la tête. Elle reposa la bouteille et en prit un autre.

- J'ai peur pour vous, c'est tout. Imagine que votre histoire tourne mal, où est-ce que tu irais ?

- Je ne ferais pas une chose stupide ! Si notre histoire doit se terminer, on restera en collocation, point barre. Et tu n'avais pas peur quand nous étions simplement amis.

- Rappelle-moi qui est resté sous perfusion pendant trois jours car elle était incapable de s'alimenter ? Crois-moi, on ne peut pas vivre avec quelqu'un simplement en colocation après une relation amoureuse.

- Nous sommes responsables Alice, pas la peine de t'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien à New-York, j'ai un pressentiment.

- Promets-moi de m'appeler tous les jours et de tout me raconter ?

- Evidemment ! Tu pourras venir nous voir avec Jasper !

* * *

><p>- Vous allez voir quoi ? Demanda ma mère à Edward à côté de moi.<p>

- J'sais pas. On avait prévu d'aller voir le dernier James Bond, mais on verra.

- Tes parents ont réussi à poser leurs vacances pour aller aménager l'appartement le mois prochain ?

- Oui, ils y sont arrivés. Ça a été compliqué, mais… Elle eut un sourire bienveillant. Bon, on va peut-être y aller nous, sinon on n'aura pas de place pour la séance. Je hochais la tête et prit mon petit sac.

- Demain midi, Jasper et Alice viennent déjeuner avant de repartir à Seattle, vous passerez leur dire bonjour ! Elle embrassa ma joue et me laissa partir vers la voiture d'Edward. Il fit plusieurs mètres, s'éloignant de la maison, avant de se garer sur le bas-côté pour m'embrasser.

- On devrait vraiment leur dire pour nous deux… Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire.

- Demain si tu veux. Ça te va ? Il y aura toute ma famille.

- Tu te débineras pas ?

- Promis ! Je mis ma main sur la sienne alors qu'il redémarra en direction du cinéma de Port Angeles. Il se gara face à ce dernier vingt minutes plus tard. Il passa son bras négligemment autour de ma taille et avança dans la fille. Il y avait pas mal de jeune, notamment Tanya. Je serais les poings et la pointais du menton.

- Bella, calme-toi, elle ne va surement pas dans la même salle que nous. Elle se dirigea vers la salle où était projeté James Bond.

- Tu disais ? Répliquai-je, sarcastique.

- Whou, c'est moi ou tu es un peu… Tendue ?

- Rien, je suis très rancunière, je n'aime pas les coups tordus.

- Ne fais pas attention à elle, elle est stupide et n'a aucune valeur. Il embrassa ma joue pour me faire penser à autre chose. J'eus un sourire et me blottit contre son torse musclé. Il nous fit avancer tous les deux jusqu'au guichet. Il paye les deux places, et moi, les boissons et le pop-corn. Une idée horrible, mais délicieuse, naquit en moi. Edward le remarqua.

- Ça va ? Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ?

- Pour rien. Je me mordis la lèvre et le suivit dans la salle. Je secouais aussi discrètement que possible ma canette de coca dans mon dos. J'eus de la chance, elle se trouvait au dernier rang, et elle était en bordure. Edward se tendit contre moi. J'essayais rester dans un état normal. Tanya nous repéra de suite.

- Regardez, c'est le nouveau petit couple Cullen et Swan ! Elle était bonne la baignade hier ? S'écria-t-elle. Tout le monde rigola autour de nous.

- Très bonne, on te remercie ! J'attrapais ma canette bien secoué. Bon, je vais y laisser mon tee-shirt, mais tant pis ! Je la décapsulais au milieu de l'allé. Le liquide pétillant jaillit de tous les côtés, éclaboussant mes lunettes et surtout, les beaux cheveux blonds et la minirobe de Tanya.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Tanya, ce n'était pas fait exprès. Attends, je vais t'aider ! Je m'approchais d'elle et sortit un mouchoir de ma poche. Mais 'malencontreusement', je butais contre quelque chose et mon seau de popcorn se déversa sur elle. Tout le monde dans la salle explosa de rire et sortit son portable pour filmer la scène. Edward se tenait les cotes tant il rigolait, alors que je devais garder mon sérieux pour ne pas passer pour une méchante. Tanya, du coca et du popcorn partout dans les cheveux et sur la peau, partit, folle de rage, avec sa tribu à sa suite. On s'installa confortablement, les gens riant encore de cette scène comique. Je posais ma tête contre le buste d'Edward, savourant ma vengeance.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella Swan timide et rougissante ? Je me redressais et l'embrassais délicatement.

- Elle a changé et ne se laisse plus faire. Quand on me cherche des poux, je riposte !

- J'ai constaté, murmura-t-il alors que les bandes annonces débutaient.

* * *

><p>Je terminais de mettre la nuisette acheté par Alice ce matin, et percutais au dernier moment que je devais retirer mon soutien-gorge. Je le dégrafais par-dessus mon vêtement, et le fis glisser le long de mes bras. C'est vrai que c'est vachement plus joli comme ça ! Je soufflais un dernier coup avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il lisait un bouquin, qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.<p>

- Je réitère ma question : qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Bella Swan ?

- J'te plais pas ? Demandai-je.

- Si, même beaucoup ! Mais ça me fait bizarre de te voir comme ça. J'ai pas l'habitude. Je tournais sur moi-même, comme une danseuse étoile, avant de le rejoindre sous la couverture. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras, et n'en fus pas gêné du tout. Il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je l'entendis murmurer au creux de mon oreille.

- Je suis désolé pour hier dans le lac…

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour t'avoir… reluqué indiscrètement. Mes joues s'échauffèrent. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

- C'est pas grave. Il va bien falloir que j'en prenne l'habitude, car je sais que ce genre de situation se reproduira. Ca va être difficile, mais je vais apprendre.

- Mais je rêve ou ma Bella est en train de changer du tout au tout ? Elle a confiance en elle, se venge et fait des coups bas. Whao !

- Et encore, ce n'est que le début ! Je me retournais et l'embrassais délicatement.

* * *

><p>- Prête bébé ? Demanda Edward dans la voiture. Je renforçais ma prise sur sa main.<p>

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! On descendit tous les deux de la voiture avant de rejoindre ma famille dans ma petite maison. Aie confiance Bella, papa ne piquera pas une crise, il connait Edward depuis plus de sept ans.

- C'est moi ! Annonçai-je dans le hall, tout en contrôlant les trémolos de ma voix. Je posais ma petite veste sur le porte manteau et rejoignit le salon, où mes parents, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper.

- Oh Edward ! Ça c'est bien passé votre soirée hier ? Demanda mon père.

- Très bien monsieur Swan. On a quelque chose à vous dire. Ma mère posa la cafetière sur la table basse. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui n'eut pas d'autre idée que de m'embrasser pour faire comprendre à mes parents notre histoire. J'entendis mon père murmurer doucement :

- Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait arriver.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre le 4-5 février !<p>

A très vite !

ROBisous ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Me revoila à l'heure pour le nouveau chapitre !

ANONYMOUS : Désolé, j'ai fait une petite erreur… Je vais la corriger de ce pas ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

Aussidagility : Il est pas en colere, il prend bien l'affaire, meme si ça lui reste en travers de la gorge… Et meme dans ce chapitre, Carlisle reste gentil ! Merci pour ta review ^^ Bisous !

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Maman, tu m'étouffes ! Me plaignis-je une nouvelle fois. Elle ne desserra pas son étreinte autour de moi.

- Tu vas me manquer ma petite chérie. Prends bien soin de toi, et fais attention aux pickpockets dans le métro.

- C'est bon maman, je vais gérer. New-York n'est pas une jungle ! Si des millions de personnes arrivent à vivre ici, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Ce n'est pas comme Forks ou Seattle, fais attention. Je t'appellerai tous les soirs, je…

- Calme-toi, la coupai-je. En plus, je ne suis pas seule. Edward est avec moi ! Elle me serra une dernière fois brutalement contre elle, avant de me laisser dans l'étreinte de mon père.

- J'ai laissé une bombe de poivre et un gaz lacrymogène sous ton oreiller avant de partir. Je veux toujours que tu les ais sur toi, on ne sait jamais, le taux de criminalité à New-York est de

- Mais c'est pas vrai, me dis pas que tu as fait des recherches là-dessus ! M'énervai-je.

- Je tiens à toi Bell's. M'en veut pas.

- Tu étais pas si paranoïaque quand Alice est partie s'installer seule à Seattle à 18 ans !

- Elle vivait avec ma sœur, et Seattle est moins dangereux que New-York. Prends soin de toi, et fais très attention, je t'en prie. Je renfonçais mon accolade autour de mon père avant de passer dans les bras d'Esmée.

- Prends soin de toi et de mon grand nigaud de fils ! Fais le manger correctement et décroche le de ses bouquins, il en est devenu accro.

- Promis Esmée, promis. Carlisle fut le dernier à venir me voir. Mon accolade fut un peu plus glaciale que pour le reste de notre famille.

- J'espère te revoir très vite, et surtout, j'espère que mes excuses seront rapidement acceptées. Je ne répondis pas et le lâchais délicatement.

- Partez, sinon vous allez rater votre avion ! Edward passa délicatement un bras autour de ma taille. Le vol pour Seattle fut appelé. Appelez nous quand vous vous serez posés ! Ma mère ne put s'empêcher de me serrer une nouvelle fois contre elle.

- Vous revenez pour les vacances d'Octobre, hein ?

- Promis maman, promis. Charlie s'approcha de nous et attrapa le bras de ma mère pour qu'elle me lâche.

- Allez Renée, il est temps que notre Bella prenne son envol. Elle marcha à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'elle me perde de vue. Moi aussi, ça me faisait mal de ne plus vivre avec mes parents, de ne plus avoir mon petit confort, les pieds sous la table et compagnie, mais il est tant que je quitte le cocon. On regarda à travers les grandes vitres de l'aéroport l'avion partir vers Seattle, avant de sortir et d'attendre le bus pour rentrer dans notre immeuble.

Mes parents, ainsi que ceux d'Edward, avions passés un mois avec eux dans New-York, pour découvrir la ville tranquillement, les rassurer… Edward et moi avions pris toutes nos affaires qui étaient restés à Forks, pour emménager. Alice et Jasper étaient venus nous voir pendant une semaine et avaient récupérés ce que nous avions oubliés. Nous avions tout fait pendant ce mois d'aout : Achat des meubles, de l'électro-ménager manquant, de la peinture et la tapisserie et chacun selon ses dispositions avaient participés à l'aménagement : Esmée s'occupait de tout ce qui était peinture et tapisserie (elle adore ça), Renée l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, les pères montaient les meubles, et nous deux, ben… On faisait ce qu'il restait à faire. L'aménagement nous avait pris une semaine complète. Puis, on s'était occupés de tous les papiers, de s'inscrire à tel ou tel organisme pour toucher des bourses, des derniers papiers pour l'inscription à la Fac jusqu'au pass de métro-bus-tramway, indispensable dans cette ville. Ca n'avait pas été de tout repos, mais tout est réglé.

Le plus dur a été de cohabiter à 6 dans un petit appartement (Alice et Jasper avaient pris une chambre d'hôtel lors de leur venue). L'appartement avait en tout et pour tout une cuisine, une salle de bain, un petit salon, une chambre et une chambre d'ami (Normalement, ça aurait du être ma chambre, mais vu qu'Edward et moi avions une chambre commune…) C'était compliqué, car un couple devait dormir sur le canapé. Nous alternions toutes les nuits, pour que ce ne soit pas toujours la même personne qui goute au canapé. Il était assez vieux, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de bloquer le dos de mon père. Il va s'en souvenir longtemps de son voyage ! Le plus dur était la cohabitation avec mon beau-père. Je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné de m'avoir trahi, bien qu'il me l'ait demandé plusieurs fois. Mais je suis très rancunière. Puis il mérite de mariner un peu après son coup bas.

Je m'installais à l'arrière du bus et posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je le sentis retirer une mèche de cheveux de ma joue.

- Ça va ?

- Bof, répliquai-je. Ça me fait bizarre de devoir quitter mes parents d'un seul coup. Il caressa doucement mes cheveux.

- On l'a voulu tous les deux. Dans trois mois, on retourne à Forks. Puis avec les portables, webcam et compagnie, tu pourras les voir dès que tu le souhaites.

- Ma mère ne sait pas ouvrir un fichier Word, alors avant qu'elle arrive à brancher la webcam de l'ordi…

- Esmée lui apprendra. Elle adore l'informatique. On descendit après vingt minutes de bus. Il fallait encore prendre trois stations de métro pour retourner chez nous. La rame était bondée, et je dus m'assoir sur les genoux d'Edward pour économiser des sièges. On marcha pendant encore vingt minutes jusqu'à l'appartement.

- J'aime bien quand on se ballade, commentai-je.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un détour par Central Park ? Proposa-t-il. Je hochais la tête. On traversa la rue bondée pour passer les grilles du parc. Il faisait tellement beau que le parc était bondée d'enfants courant après un ballon ou faisant des batailles d'eau. Edward rendit un ballon à un garçon de trois-quatre ans qui avait tapé ses chevilles. On traversa doucement les allées du parc avant de s'assoir cinq minutes sur un banc. Je profitais du soleil qui réchauffait ma peau.

- Ça change de Forks, tout ce soleil…

- Je confirme, répliqua Edward. On va avoir du mal à s'y habituer… Je sortis mes lunettes de soleil pour ne pas avoir trop mal aux yeux. J'achetais une glace à un vendeur et la dégustais lentement. Je la partageai avec Edward, car le vendeur avait mis beaucoup trop de glace pour mon pauvre petit estomac. Je lui laissais dévorer le cornet doucement, mon estomac prêt à exploser. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et brusquement, je reçus un jet d'eau glacé dans le visage.

- PUTAIN ! Criai-je. Edward était tout aussi trempé que moi. Le cornet de glace qu'Edward tenait se transforma en une pate visqueuse qu'il balança dans la poubelle à côté de lui. Un grand costaud face à nous riait en tenant une bouteille d'eau.

- Vous êtes pas content les amoureux ? Vous vivez d'amour et d'eau fraiche ! Il éclata de rire, si fortement que j'eus l'impression que les arbres autour de nous tremblèrent. Il s'enfuit en courant vers l'opposé du parc. Mais qu'est-ce que les gens ont à nous balancer de l'eau à la tronche en nous voyant. On rentra directement à l'appartement, les gens dans les rues nous regardaient comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres. Sympa pour la discrétion !

* * *

><p>- C'était délicieux ! Edward s'affala sur le canapé en posant son assiette par terre. Je fis comme lui, me penchant pour attraper mon verre d'eau.<p>

- Merci. Ce n'était que des lasagnes tu sais, ta mère m'a donné la recette !

- Elles sont 10 000 fois meilleures que celles de ma mère !

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ou tu le penses vraiment ?

- Je le pense. Sa bouche se colla à la mienne, et je pus gouter à sa langue saveur tomate et herbes de cuisine.

- Maintenant, vaisselle ! Je mis nos assiettes posées par terre sur ses genoux.

- Je peux utiliser le lave-vaisselle ?

- Pour un plat, deux assiettes, fourchettes, couteaux, et une casserole ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je le posais jusqu'au lavabo. Il s'y mit de bon cœur. Eh, je cuisine, toi, tu nettoies. Si tu veux qu'on inverse, pas de souci !

- Non merci, je déteste cuisiner ! C'est un truc de nana ça. Je lui lançais mon coussin sur le crane.

- Je rêve ou tu deviens macho ? Il me renvoya mon coussin.

- J'te taquine, j'ai pas le droit ?

* * *

><p>- Relève tes cheveux, ils vont prendre feu j'te dis !<p>

- Ils sont déjà relevé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? Je les détachais une nouvelle fois, les entortillais autour de mon doigt et les attachais en un chignon suffisamment haut sur mon crane. Je rajoutais une pince pour plus de sureté.

- Ca va monsieur le paranoïaque ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Je me laissais aller de nouveau sur son torse. La flamme de la bougie était à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Ses petits doigts commencèrent à masser les muscles de mon dos. J'eus un léger gémissement et me laissais aller encore plus dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Il remonta délicatement sur ma nuque et détendis les nœuds que je ressentais. J'étirais mes épaules et me recouchais sur lui. Mon dieu que ça fait du bien ! Je me redressais en m'aidant des rebords de la baignoire et l'embrassais longtemps, savourant sa bouche soyeuse et sa langue rose et chaude sur la mienne. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre un peu d'air qu'il m'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne se préoccupa plus des bougies sur le rebord de la baignoire qui risquaient d'enflammer mes cheveux quand il les fit cascader sur mes épaules. Je sentis les pointes entrer en contact avec l'eau dont la baignoire était remplie à ras-bord. Je glissais mes mains dans sa tignasse que je désordonnais avant d'agripper une poignée de cheveux pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. Nos jambes se mélangèrent dans l'eau, nos corps se frôlèrent… mais le téléphone brisa notre bulle de tranquillité. Je posais mon front sur le sien et lâchais doucement ses cheveux emmêlés.

- Laisse, j'y vais. Je le regardais sortir de la baignoire, et contemplai son dos musclé tout en me mordant la lèvre. Je l'admirais attacher une serviette autour de ses reins et repartir dans le salon. Je me pinçais les deux narines à l'aide d'une main et m'immergeai totalement dans l'eau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse dans ma bulle de bonheur.

* * *

><p>- Allez, on se retrouve à 12 heures devant ta fac, c'est ça ? Répéta Edward pour la énième fois.<p>

- Oui. Tu as de la chance de finir plus tôt. Ils ont pas précisé combien de temps durait la conférence de prérentrée. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois devant l'entrée du métro avant de partir de mon côté. Je prenais la ligne A vers le sud, il prenait la D vers l'ouest. Je me trouvais une place assise dans le wagon et mis mon vieux sac de cours sur mes cuisses. Je guettais le nom des arrêts pour ne pas me tromper, et descendis de justesse avant que les portes automatiques ne se referment. Mon portable vibra contre ma cuisse. J'attendis d'être sorti du sous-terrain pour regarder qui m'écrivait.

_Passe une bonne matinée ! Je t'aime._

Je lui répondis rapidement.

_Toi aussi mon amour._

Je traversais la rue, manquant de me faire écraser par un chauffeur de taxi qui m'insulta royalement sous le regard des autres passants. Je courus sur l'autre trottoir, marchais pendant environ cinq minutes et arrivais face aux grilles de l'université. J'eus un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en passant les grilles en fer forgée pour me retrouver sur le campus désert. Je le traversais et me dirigeai vers le grand amphi. Il était déjà bondé, alors que la conférence débutait dans seulement trente minutes ! Tout le monde bavardait et essayais de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, de retrouver une amie… Je trouvais deux places libres vers le milieu de la salle et dérangeai les autres étudiants pour passer. Je me pris les pieds dans un des sacs et failli m'étaler devant tout le monde. Je me rattrapais au siège et rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je me cachais en regardais la table de bois face à moi.

- Le siège est libre ? Demanda une voix forte à côté de moi. Je levai la tête et fis signe que oui. Je reconnus l'homme qui nous avait aspergés d'eau glacé à Central Park la semaine précédente. Il ne m'avait pas oublié non plus ! Alors, tu vis toujours d'amour et d'eau fraiche ? Il rigola une nouvelle fois de sa blague stupide. Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Moi, c'est Emmett. Et tu t'appelles ? Je levais doucement les yeux.

- Isabella. Enfin, Bella. Je lui tendis la main. Il me broya légèrement les phalanges.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en me voyant me masser les doigts. J'contrôle pas vraiment ma force. Le doyen de l'université se plaça sur l'estrade, avec plusieurs autres de nos profs. Emmett rigola discrètement.

- Ce genre de conférence ne sert à rien. Ils rabâchent la même chose à chaque fois !

- Tu as retapé ? Demandai-je.

- J'ai raté mes partiels de juin l'an passé, et ils ont pas voulu mes faire passer en seconde année. Me revoilà avec les petits bleus. Sans vouloir t'offenser. Je sortis un bloc de mon sac et notais en vrac quelques informations. Ils nous laissèrent sortir à 11 heures 45, ce qui fut la délivrance pour tout le monde. Emmett me suivit jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tu vas déjeuner où ? Je connais un petit restaurant pas cher sur la 49eme si ça te tente. Edward apparut quelques secondes plus tard à mes côtés et passa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille.

- Je crois que Bella est déjà réservé pour ce midi. Il m'embrassa comme un sauvage pour montrer que je lui appartenais. Je n'essayais pas de me débattre, appréciant bien au contraire son côté agressif.

- Ok, alors, à tout à l'heure ! Il partit seul dans les rues de New-York. Edward m'entraina à l'opposé, dans une brasserie.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? Demandai-je.

- Ce mec ne m'inspire pas confiance, c'est tout…

* * *

><p>Emmett va-t-il semer la zizanie dans leur couple ?<p>

Réponse le 18-19 février !

ROBisous ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ! J'ai 24 heures de retard, mais le principal, c'est que le chapitre soit là !

Aussidagility : Il va prendre son role de gentil, après les avoir embeter ! Merci pour ta review, bisous ^^

ANONYMOUS : Il va etre gentil Emmett, et il va rencontrer Rosalie très rapidement ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

- Attends Edward ! Je traversais la rue, bousculant les passants autour de moi et recevant du café brulant sur mon bras. C'est pas ce que tu crois, EDWARD ! J'allongeai mes foulées mes me remettre à sa hauteur. J'arrivais par miracle à attraper la manche de sa veste. Il en fut réduit à s'arrêter. C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'te jure, c'est

- Te moque pas de moi putain ! Je te vois rouler un gadin à Emmett et c'est pas ce que je crois ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! Les passants se retournèrent sur nous.

- Non, je crois que j'ai tout compris. Toi et moi, c'est fini ! J'vais récupérer mes affaires et j'irais à l'hôtel, avant de me trouver un autre appartement.

Je bloquais sur ces derniers mots, ma gorge noué, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je le vis partir dans la rue bondée.

**CE MATIN, 6H30.**

- Mmh, Edward, éteins le réveil ! Grognai-je. Je l'entendis bouger dans les draps, et le son strident du radio réveil se coupa brutalement. Merci, soufflai-je. Son bras s'enroula autour de mon ventre pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses deux mains emprisonnèrent mon bassin pour me mettre au-dessus de lui.

- Bonjour mon amour, me murmura sa voix légèrement rocailleuse.

- Salut chéri, soufflai-je dans mon demi-sommeil. Sa bouche picora l'arête de mon visage et descendit le long de mon cou. Sa petite barbe me griffait légèrement. Quand est-ce que tu comptes te raser ? J'aime pas quand tu piques comme ça. Je fis courir ma main sur sa joue barbue.

- Quand on rentrera de la Fac ce soir pour notre diner. Il planta son regard dans le mien. T'as pas oublié notre diner ?

- Mais non, je l'ai pas oublié ! J'ai même acheté la robe et le cadeau. Content ?

- J'croyais qu'on s'était dit qu'on s'offrait pas de cadeau ?

- Ouais, on s'était dit la même chose pour nos deux mois, et… Je lui montrais mon poignet où on pouvait voir mon bracelet en or que je ne quittais jamais. Je me suis fait pardonner pour nos trois mois ! Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Faudrait qu'on se lève, on va être à la bourre. Je m'étalais sur son torse, crevée.

- Pas envie ! J'ai TD aujourd'hui, j'ai la flemme.

- Cours magistral sur le système nerveux. Ça t'intéresse ?

- Je te laisse avec tes synapses et compagnie ! Je me levais difficilement et me dirigeai mollement à la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide pour ne pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude, et laissais la place à mon compagnon, tout en me maquillant devant le petit miroir.

- Je rêve ou tu es plus coquette qu'avant ?

- J'aime me faire belle pour l'homme que j'aime ! Je déposais un baiser rouge sur le verre fumé de la cabine de douche. Je vis ses doigts déformés se poser sur la marque.

- Je te laisse le plaisir de nettoyer la trace de tes lèvres !

* * *

><p>Je sortis de ma bouche de métro en baillant et traversais comme à chaque fois la rue encombrée. Emmett m'attendait, dos au portail.<p>

- Alors petite sœur, comment tu vas ? Il voulut me faire une tape amicale sur l'épaule, mais il me la déboita plus qu'autre chose. Il adorait m'appeler petite sœur, bien que je déteste ce surnom.

- J'aimerais être dans mon lit, avec mon homme.

- Je rêve ou tu viens clairement de me dire que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ?

- Tu rêves ! Je veux être dans ses bras pour faire une grasse matinée bien mérité, car j'ai plus l'air d'un zombie que d'une étudiante ! Je le suivis dans les couloirs bondés de l'université, sa grande taille m'évitant de le perdre. Il s'était révélé utile lors de mes premiers jours, car il connaissait l'université comme sa poche, et je n'arrivais jamais en retard pour les cours.

- Mouais, on va dire que je te crois, ok ? Je hochais la tête, n'ayant pas envie d'un débat sur ce sujet.

- Tu sais, hier, ton jules s'est ramené avec une gonzesse hyper bien roulé ? J'apprécie toujours le beau langage qu'Emmett utilise pour parler des femmes ! Je me félicite d'être brune, de petite taille, avec une poitrine normale.

- Oui, elle est avec lui en médecine. Et au lieu de l'appeler la 'gonzesse hyper bien roulé', elle se nomme Rosalie. On s'est un peu embrouillé à cause d'elle hier soir.

_FLASHBACK._

Il était long ce cours magistral sur les notions principales de psychanalyse Freudienne ! Emmett bavardait avec son téléphone et je me hâtais de rejoindre la sortie pour prendre un long bain mousseux avec Edward à l'intérieur. Il m'attendait comme tous les jours, adossé aux grilles de mon université. Je m'empressais de lui sauter dessus et fit communiquer doucement nos langues pendant plusieurs secondes. Je fis un signe de main à Emmett qui rejoignait son appart, de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Bella, je te présente Rosalie, ma partenaire de TD. Ça te dérange si elle fait le trajet avec nous, elle habite à deux blocs de chez nous ? Je hochais la tête simplement, n'ayant toujours pas compris au bout de presque trois mois ce que signifiait les mots blocs, downtown, et compagnie.

Je les entendais parler de chose touchant à la médecine, dont je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot. Je sentais que je tenais maladroitement la chandelle. Et j'ai horreur de tenir la chandelle. La grande blonde descendit un arrêt avant nous. Edward remarqua ma mine grognon et les écouteurs que j'avais profondément ancrés dans mes oreilles. Il en retira un et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Vexé mon amour ? Souffla-t-il.

- Non, à peine répliquai-je plutôt violement. Je récupérais mon sac de cours et sortit de la rame. Je coupais mon Ipod pour ne pas risquer un accident. Je traversais pour rejoindre notre appartement et m'allongeai à plat ventre sur le lit, relisant mes cours de la journée. Il sait que je suis victime d'une jalousie maladive. Et il s'en amuse le bougre ! Je l'entendis s'assoir sur le matelas à côté de moi.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de Rosalie. Elle ne m'attire pas. Pas du tout.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, qui, à Forks, ressemble étrangement à Rosalie ? Mmh, grande, mettant toujours des talons, avec des décolletés pigeonnants, une poitrine digne d'obus de la seconde guerre mondiale, sexy à se damner et par-dessous tout, blonde ? Oh, je sais, Tanya ! La fille dont tu étais amoureux ! M'énervai-je. Je claquais mon classeur de cours brutalement. Je sentis Edward me redresser vers lui. Il me fit m'assoir sur ces cuisses.

- Tu es jalouse d'elle ? Mais c'est stupide Bella ! Et en plus, Rosalie et Tanya sont différentes. Rose à un cerveau ! J'ai horreur des fortes poitrines, la tienne est parfaite. J'aime ton style de vêtement décontracté, et surtout, tu es diablement sexy !

- Tu n'en penses pas un traitre mot, tu… Il me bâillonna avec ses douces lèvres et m'allongea doucement sur le matelas. Sa bouche me fit perdre la tête, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts déboutonner mon chemisier.

- Arrête, soufflai-je doucement.

- T'as pas envie ? Il picora la peau de mon cou continua de déboutonner doucement mon haut.

- Non. Ca stoppa ses ardeurs directement. Je… Je veux pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça, pas parce qu'on s'est embrouillés !

_FIN FLASHBACK_

- Si tu veux sortir avec elle, demande à Edward son numéro, moi, je ne l'ai pas.

* * *

><p>J'ai cru que cette longue semaine et surtout ce long cours ne s'achèverai jamais ! Emmett me suivait jusqu'à la sortie, déterminé à demander le numéro de Rosalie à Edward. Il n'aurait pas a passer par lui, car cette dernière est juste à côté de lui ! Emmett s'arrêta net au milieu du campus. J'allais lui attraper le bras.<p>

- Allez Emmett, me dis pas que tu as peur de draguer une fille !

- Tu me rendrais un service ?

- Connaissant tes coups foireux, non. Bon, vu que tu as décrété d'être la nouvelle statue du campus, moi, j'y vais ! A lundi ! Je continuais de traverser les derniers mètres entre moi et Edward, mais je sentis la main épaisse d'Emmett m'attraper les bras. Je ne compris pas du tout ce qui se passa, mais je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même et je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Le premier réflexe vital que j'eus fut de baffer Emmett et me reculer rapidement. Mais le mal était fait. Edward repartait déjà dans la rue, me lançant un dernier regard. Un regard glacial.

- Attends Edward ! Je traversais la rue, bousculant les passants autour de moi et recevant du café brulant sur mon bras. C'est pas ce que tu crois, EDWARD ! J'allongeai mes foulées mes me remettre à sa hauteur. J'arrivais par miracle à attraper la manche de sa veste. Il en fut réduit à s'arrêter. C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'te jure, c'est

- Te moque pas de moi putain ! Je te vois rouler un gadin à Emmett et c'est pas ce que je crois ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins ! Les passants se retournèrent sur nous.

- Non, je crois que j'ai tout compris. Toi et moi, c'est fini ! J'vais récupérer mes affaires et j'irais à l'hôtel, avant de me trouver un autre appartement.

Je bloquais sur ces derniers mots, ma gorge noué, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je le vis partir dans la rue bondée. Je repris ma course, en essayant de maintenir la distance entre lui et moi.

- J'ai rien demandé, c'est Emmett qui a fait ça ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime mon amour ! J'esquivais un groupe de touristes et continuais de le suivre. Je t'ai attendu pendant près de sept ans, et tu crois que je vais t'abandonner comme ça ! Il traversa la rue pour continuer son chemin. Je ne pus pas le suivre, le feu pour piéton étant rouge. Il courut et disparut dans la foule. Je suivis ses pas et ne pus le retrouver. Je terminais de marcher jusqu'à notre appartement, ce qui prenait environ vingt minutes. J'ouvris notre boite aux lettres, et, sur le dessus du tas de courrier trônait son trousseau de clés. Il est parti ! J'explosais en larmes dans le hall de l'immeuble et continuais de monter jusque chez moi. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, seule.

* * *

><p>Il était vingt heures et je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'étais en chien de fusil, un oreiller contre mon ventre, guettant un appel d'Edward. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je refoulais de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de glisser sur mes joues quand mon téléphone sonna.<p>

- Edward ? C'est toi ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien ?

- C'est Rosalie.

- Oh. Je ne masquais pas ma déception.

- Ecoute, j'ai retrouvé Edward. Je devrais pas te le dire, mais il est dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans le Lower East Side, dans un hôtel du nom de Nitoro. Ramène tes fesses, il veut te récupérer.

- C'est où, le Lower East Side ?

- Mon dieu, faut tout te dire ! C'est le borough (en anglais, arrondissement) de Manhattan, entre le pont de Manhattan et la 14eme rue ! C'est dans cette rue que se situe d'hôtel d'Edward, alors grouille !

- Bon, j'arrive ! Je raccrochais au nez de la blonde et appelai un brun tout en m'habillant.

- J'suis désolé Bell's pour tout à l'heure, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'voulais rendre Rosalie jalouse pour la conquérir, mais j'ai pas pensé à toi et ton mec, fut les premiers mots d'Emmett.

- Ecoute, on verra plus tard pour les excuses, tu as foutu mon couple en l'air, maintenant, tu viens recoller les morceaux. Dans cinq minutes, tu es au bas de mon immeuble et tu m'emmènes dans la 14eme rue, à l'hôtel Nitoro !

Emmett tenu parole et fut face à mon immeuble en moins de cinq minutes. Il conduisit rapidement dans New-York, me faisant très très peur, avec tous ses piétons sortant d'un match des Yankies ou de Broadway. Il se gara face à l'hôtel, et je n'attendis pas que le moteur soit éteint pour descendre de la voiture. Je courus dans l'hôtel, le réceptionniste ne faisant pas attention à moi. Ne connaissant pas l'étage, j'envoyais un texto à Rosalie. Elle me répondit dans la seconde.

_Etage 2, chambre 26_

Je montais sans attendre l'ascenseur et traversais le couloir en courant. Je me postais face à la chambre et collais mon oreille contre la porte. Une chance que cette dernière soit fine, je pus tout entendre de leur discussion.

- Ecoute, Bella ne te ferrait jamais un truc pareil, j'en suis sure ! Tu as bien vu que c'est Emmett qui l'a embrassé, elle n'a rien voulu. Et si tu étais resté jusqu'au bout, tu aurais vu qu'elle lui collait une baffe magistrale !

- Je suis comme saint Thomas. Je crois ce que je vois.

- Est-ce-que tu veux voir Bella maintenant ?

- Non. Je souffre trop. Merde Rose, je l'aime ! Malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait, je l'aime encore ! J'eus un sourire derrière la porte. Mais j'sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner ça. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, c'est encore pêle-mêle dans ta tête, mais demain, ça ira mieux.

- On fêtait nos trois mois de couple aujourd'hui. J'avais réservé une table dans un des meilleurs restaus de la ville !

- Vous ferrez ça un autre jour. J'entendis Emmett, pas discret pour trois pièces, franchir le couloir d'un pas vif. Il se posta face à la porte et l'ouvrit malgré mes réprimandes. On fit face à Edward, allongé sur le lit, ahuri de nous voir dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel, avec Rosalie, allongé a coté, lui parlant doucement. Ce qui fut tout le contraire d'Emmett.

- Fais pas le con Edward, t'as une nana folle amoureuse de toi, honnête et intègre ! Je l'aime pas ta Bella, et on a eu aucune espèce d'aventure ensemble ! J'reconnais qu'avoir mis mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'était la pire erreur de ma vie, mais c'était pour rendre jalouse elle ! Il pointa du doigt Rosalie ! J'aime les blondes, pas les brunes ! Alors maintenant, soit tu es un imbécile, et tu abandonnes Bella, soit t'es intelligent et tu reprends ta femme maintenant !

Je restais glacé devant le speech plus que convaincant d'Emmett. Personne ne parlait en fait dans la petite chambre. Ce fut Rosalie qui se leva en première.

- Je crois qu'Edward et Bella ont besoin d'être seul. Tu viens mon gros nounours ? Rose se cala dans l'étreinte d'Emmett directement et l'embrassa moins de dix secondes plus tard. Ben c'est du rapide chez eux ! Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux, nous laissant seuls. Moi, debout. Lui allongé. C'est à moi d'avancer la première ou pas ? Il s'assit pour me faire face.

- Je suppose que je suis un con fini ?

- Mais non ! N'importe qui dans ta situation aurait réagi pareil ! Il se leva doucement pour s'approcher. Je n'osais pas bouger. Alors, qu'est qu'on fait ?

- A ton avis ? Il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes et me dévora. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou pour ne pas que je m'éloigne. Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je fis glisser les miennes le long de son torse et cherchais la première pression de sa chemise. Je l'enlevais doucement et continuais vers la seconde. Il ouvrit les yeux et se sépara doucement de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'croyais que tu voulais pas passer à l'acte tout de suite, ou juste après une dispute ?

- Ce soir, c'est pas pareil. On a besoin de se prouver qu'on s'aime. T'es ok ? Pour seule réponse, il m'entraina sur le lit qui allait accueillir notre première fois.

* * *

><p>Il reste normalement deux chapitres pour cette histoire.<p>

RDV le 3-4 mars pour la suite !

ROBisous ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ! Voila le lendemain de la soirée entre nos deux tourteraux !

**Aussidagility **: Au moins, Em et Rose n'y vont pas par 36 chemins pour s'avouer ! Heureusement qu'Emmett a rattrapé sa connerie ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

J'ouvris délicatement les yeux dans cette chambre que je ne connaissais point. Je sentais le cœur d'Edward battre doucement contre ma joue. Un rayon de soleil passait entre les lourds rideaux. Surement la raison de mon réveil. Je me relevais lentement et me contemplais dans le miroir face au lit. J'avais les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, des lèvres gonflées à souhait, mon rouge à lèvres était étalé autour de ma bouche en longues trainés rosâtres, et plusieurs suçons ornaient la peau blanche de mon cou… Un vrai carnage ! J'essayais de démêler délicatement mes boucles brunes, mais j'arrêtais mon expérience deux minutes plus tard, constatant les nombreux cheveux que j'arrachais. Je me rallongeai sur son torse, fermais les yeux et me remémorais notre soirée.

Je fis passer ma main doucement sur mes lèvres, me rappelant le nombre de baisers qu'il m'avait offert, avant de les descendre sur mon cou. Je sens encore ses mains, me déshabillant doucement, sa bouche, vénérant chaque centimètres cube de peau. Je me rappelle sa bouche sur ma poitrine, l'embrassant timidement par-dessus mon soutien-gorge. Ses mains se glissant dans mon dos pour en trouver l'agrafe. Il rougit car il n'arrive pas à la défaire. Je le fais moi-même, et cette fois ci, c'est moi qui rougis sous son regard. Il caresse mes rougeurs du bout du doigt avant de reprendre ses douces caresses sur mon corps envieux de lui.

Je me souviens de son appréhension, de son regard inquiet, du mien que je veux courageux. Il se penche sur moi, et échange un ultime baiser avant notre acte charnel. Il me murmure 'je t'aime', et je lui réponds 'moi aussi. N'aie pas peur'. Une légère douleur me fait grimacer, mais j'essaye de ne pas le lui montrer pour ne pas lui faire peur. Tout le reste ne fut que frôlement de peau délicat, halètement, gémissement, parfois un léger cri quand l'exquise sensation nous fauche… Puis de la tendresse. On reste de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos corps et les draps emmêlés, avant de nous endormir lentement, fatigués de ce trop-plein d'émotion et de cette rude journée.

- Déjà réveillée amour ? Souffla Edward sous moi.

- Pas depuis très longtemps. Il renforce l'emprise de ses bras autour de moi, de peur que je ne m'échappe. Je me redressais doucement pour me remettre à sa hauteur. J'embrassais délicatement la peau de son cou, et respirais l'odeur se dégageant de son torse. Il se releva et me contempla étrangement.

- Je sais, je suis horrible !

- Non, ce sont juste les restes d'une nuit d'amour avec ton petit ami. Je me mordis distraitement la lèvre et détournais le regard. Il me força à le regarder et m'embrassa longuement. Il rabattit mes cheveux en arrière.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ton corps est le meilleur matelas que j'ai jamais connu. Et toi ?

- La literie est déplorable, j'ai le dos en compote !

- Bouge pas ! Je me levais, ne faisant pas attention que j'étais totalement nue, et me glissais derrière lui. Je massais doucement ses épaules tendue, et suivis le chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je l'entendais gémir de soulagement et de contentement sous mes doigts agiles. Je le massais durant vingt minutes, avant de l'accueillir dans mes bras, contre ma poitrine. Son cœur battait contre ma paume gauche, avant de s'emballer subitement.

- Un problème ? Lui demandai-je au creux de l'oreille. Il se retourna et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- On n'a pas utilisé de préservatif hier ! Mon dieu, si ça se trouve, je t'ai mis enceinte, et on va être parent à dix-huit ans ! Comment on va faire, com. Je mis un index sur ses lèvres pour le stopper.

- Je prends la pilule.

- Tu me l'as jamais dit ! Pourquoi ?

- Même quand on est meilleurs amis, on a des secrets l'un pour l'autre. Je prends la pilule depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Ca me permettait de réguler mes cycles et aussi de soigner la crise d'acné que j'avais. Rassuré ? Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'ai jamais vu la prendre.

- Je la prends sur les coups de midi. Tu vas m'épier tous les jours pour savoir si je la prends bien, ou tu me fais confiance ?

- Je te fais confiance. Je sentis ses lèvres picorer la peau de mon cou. Il attrapa mon bassin dans ses mains pour me faire monter sur ces cuisses.

- Tu sais… Il est seulement neuf heures du matin… On a encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rentrer chez nous… Et, j'ai envie de retenter l'expérience. A moins que tu ais trop mal.

- On deviendrait coquin monsieur Cullen ?

- Toujours devant le corps nu de la plus belle femme au monde. Alors ? Il me fit tourner de sorte que je sois contre le matelas, lui au-dessus de moi. C'est vrai qu'il est pourri ce matelas ! Heureusement qu'Edward s'occupait de me faire tutoyer les étoiles.

* * *

><p>- Tu es tellement belle dans cette robe ! Il me fit tourner sur moi-même avec sa main, regardant le tissu voleter autour de mes jambes.<p>

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui me l'as offert.

- En fait, c'est Alice qui a choisi. Je me retournais vers lui. Je voulais pas faire de gaffe, et ta sœur connait parfaitement tes gouts. Mais c'est moi qui ai payé ! Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- T'es adorable. On y va ? Je hochais la tête et le suivi pour sortir de notre immeuble.

Bon, vu que notre restau chic était tombé à l'eau hier soir, nous avons quand même décidé de fêter nos trois mois de couple avec un peu de décalage. Nous ne voulions pas nous prendre la tête à aller dans un restau, donc, on avait pris la solution la plus simple : un pique-nique à Central Park. Ca nous coute rien en plus. Bon, on sait, c'est quand même très cliché, mais on aime les trucs clichés ! Nous marchâmes pendant vingt minutes avant de rejoindre le grand parc au centre de la ville. Nous trouvâmes un coin de pelouse propre et ensoleillé avant de poser nos affaires. Je sortis nos deux sandwiches que nous dégustâmes lentement. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'avalais mon cachet contraceptif devant lui. Si ça le rassure et qu'il arrête de me casser les oreilles, tant mieux !

Je fouillais au fond du sac à dos pour trouver le cadeau que je lui avais offert. Je lui tendis la petite boite que j'avais achetée la semaine précédente pour lui.

- Maintenant, on arrête de s'offrir des cadeaux à tout va pour nos anniversaires de couples !

- Allez, arrête de râler, et ouvre ! Il défit le nœud bleu au-dessus de la boite et l'ouvrit. C'était une montre. Il avait cassé la sienne à la fac il y a quinze jours.

- C'est pour ça que tu me dissuadais sans cesse d'en acheter une !

- J'pensais que tu étais malin et que tu avais compris depuis longtemps ! Je la passais autour de son poignet et l'accrochais. Elle te plait ? J'ai pas voulu prendre trop gros, car tu aimes pas, et pas trop petit pour ne pas être radine.

- Elle est parfaite, arrête de t'inquiéter. Il me mit à califourchon sur lui pour m'embrasser et mouler mon corps contre le sien. On resta de longues minutes connecter comme ça, les parents autour de nous nous dévisageait étrangement, et interdisait aux enfants de trainer autour de nous. C'est pas non plus comme si on leur faisait un cours sur la reproduction, merde !

Je descendis de ses cuisses pour empêcher d'autres regards meurtriers de s'abattre sur nous et me calais dans ses bras. Il se servit du sac pour d'un oreiller pour s'allonger dans l'herbe. Je me mis à plat ventre à côté de lui et continuais le livre que j'avais acheté la semaine précédente, pendant qu'Ed feuilletais un énorme bouquin de médecine.

- Ah mais c'est pas une légende, vous bossez vraiment TOUT le temps ! Je me retournais pour voir Emmett, le bras passé autour de la taille de Rosalie, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles d'être avec son nouvel amoureux.

- Elle est pire que moi. Je l'ai déjà entendue se lever à quatre heures du matin pour relire un cours. Je pris mon bouquin que j'abattis sur sa tête.

- Tu es comme moi je te rappelle.

- Moi, j'ai pas eu 18 de moyenne à l'examen final !

- T'as eu 18 de moyenne à l'examen ? S'exclama le couple qui venait de s'assoir à coté de nous.

- Il a eu 17.5. J'pense qu'il y a égalité.

- Ouais, au lycée, vous étiez le couple d'intello que tout le monde venait voir pour avoir de l'aide.

- Pas couple. Seulement duo d'amis. On était pas ensemble au lycée. On sort ensemble que depuis le bal de promo. Je me rappelais de la mini soirée qu'il avait organisé dans ma chambre pour me remonter le moral. Lui aussi s'en souvenait, vu le petit sourire qui régnait sur ces lèvres. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

- Et vous avez attendu trois mois avant de vous envoyer en l'air ! J'savais pas que ça se faisait encore ! Commenta Emmett. Rosalie le frappa avec son poing, et je dus me cacher contre le buste d'Edward, vu la gêne qui s'empara de mon visage.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda mon chéri.

- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Vous avez un sourire béat complètement stupide, les yeux brillants… Ya pas de honte, vous savez ! Ajouta Rose.

- Mais quand même Rose, trois mois ! J'ai même pas dut attendre trois heures avant de te sauter dessus ! Mais ça doit être une tradition dans les petites villes. Rassurez-moi, vous comptiez pas attendre le mariage ?

- Ce que tu peux être bête Emmett. Et c'est comme ça qu'une grande amitié naquit entre nous quatre, pendant de longues, très longues années.

Nous instaurâmes un petit rituel entre nous : tous les samedis, sans exception, nous allions dans un restaurant inconnu en ville (pas trop cher non plus, car on roule pas sur l'or) et nous nous racontions des tas d'anecdotes sur notre vie passé, notre enfance, notre vie de couple… J'ai appris à connaitre Rose, et elle n'est absolument pas comme Tanya : une fois qu'on perce sa coquille, on se rend compte qu'elle est capable d'une grande tendresse, mais aussi d'une agressivité sans nom si on venait embêter notre petit groupe. Elle m'emmenait souvent en sortie shopping le week-end, bien que ça me déplaise souvent. Le pire, c'était quand Alice nous rejoignit à New-York parfois. J'avais l'impression que la 3eme guerre mondiale était déclarée.

Le couple de formait nos amis était très explosif. Ils se disputaient presque toutes les semaines, mais se réconciliait dans les heures qui suivaient. Sauf une fois, quand nous étions en quatrième année de fac. Ça avait dégénéré, et Rose avait vécu pendant presque trois mois sur le canapé du salon, à pleurer presque tous les soirs son Emmett chéri qui ne lui donnait aucune nouvelle. Finalement, Emmett eut le courage de la reconquérir, et, par la même occasion, de lui demander sa main. Ils se marièrent tous les deux après l'examen final de juin. Je reçus le bouquet de la mariée, mais ça n'incita pas Edward à m'offrir une bague.

De notre côté, nous vivions une vie de couple tout à fait normale. Nous rentrions à chaque vacances à Forks pour voir nos familles, sauf l'été, où nous économisions notre argent pour nous payer un petit voyage quelque part en Amérique. Je bossais à mi-temps en tant que serveuse dans un fast-food, alors qu'Edward était barman. Nous avions prévu de retourner à Forks à la fin de nos études, pour nous rapprocher de nos familles, mais aucun de nous deux n'en avait envie. Nous étions tombés amoureux de New-York, et de sa folie.

En cinquième année de médecine, Rosalie décida de suivre des études pour être gynécologue, alors qu'Edward s'orientait vers la fonction de médecin urgentiste. L'année suivante, ils attaquèrent leur internat. Emmett et moi, on ne les voyait presque plus. Ils faisaient des gardes de plus de vingt-quatre heures parfois, et restaient dormir là-bas. Nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, révisant pour le concours de fin d'année. J'obtenus mon diplôme de psychologue pour enfant haut la main, et Emmett passa de justesse celui de psychologue tout court.

Je travaillais dans un petit cabinet, avec une autre psychologue pour enfant qui allait bientôt partir à la retraite. Elle était prête à me laisser son cabinet et sa clientèle. Mais Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et moi, avions un projet bien plus fou et gigantesque que celui de travailler chacun de son côté. Nous voulions ouvrir une petite institution à nous quatre, où nous pourrions aider les jeunes en difficultés ou victime d'abus. Ils pourraient parler à moi ou Emmett, selon leur choix, Edward serait là pour les soigner, et les emmener à l'hôpital si jamais leurs blessures se trouvaient être trop graves, et Rosalie pourraient aider et conseiller les jeunes filles au niveau de la contraception, ou les soigner en cas de traumatismes plus graves. Nous avions eu ce projet fou il y a trois ans, au cours d'une soirée dans un restaurant. Puis l'idée avait suivi son cours, et nous avions commencés les démarches, auprès de toutes les institutions pour avoir les autorisations, les crédits… La renommée de mon beau-père nous aidait beaucoup, car il soutenait notre projet, et était prêt à venir travailler un an avec nous pour nous superviser.

Il nous fallut deux ans de plus pour pouvoir enfin ouvrir l'institution. Durant ces deux ans, Edward et Rosalie ont continués leur travail à l'hôpital, et Emmett à passer le concours d'éducateur, en plus de celui de psychologue. Moi, j'ai continué mon job dans le cabinet où j'étais. Cela nous permettait acquérir de l'expérience.

Je fis tinter ma coupe de champagne contre celle d'Edward, avant de trinquer avec tout le reste de notre petit groupe. C'est aujourd'hui l'ouverture officielle de centre, et toute notre famille à fait le déplacement pour ça. Même Alice, pourtant enceinte de six mois, à prit l'avion, bien que Rose le lui déconseille fortement. Mais Alice restera Alice. Edward passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa délicatement.

- Tu veux pas qu'un s'éclipse deux minutes ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Je posais ma coupe sur la table, pris sa main et le suivis à l'extérieur. On s'assit sur un petit banc, regardant notre bébé de trois étages face à nous. Nous pouvions accueillir jusqu'à trente jeunes dans notre centre. Nous avions un partenariat avec les hôpitaux des alentours, et avec l'Etat. Notre fonction serra plus du rétablissement plutôt que le soin. Enfin, nous devons accueillir les premiers jeunes demain.

- Ca aura pris du temps, hein ?

- Ca en valait la peine. Notre projet est noble, et aidera beaucoup de personnes j'espère. Ça va ? Lui demandai-je. Tu es tout pale.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et je sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je pense que tu te doutes de ce que je vais faire. Il descendit du banc pour s'agenouiller face à moi. Je veux que ce jour soit l'ouverture de ce centre, mais je veux aussi qu'il soit un nouveau départ pour nous deux. Depuis onze ans que nous sommes ensemble, pas un jour je ne me suis ennuyé auprès de toi, toute les secondes ont amplifié l'amour que je te portais. Mais j'aimerais désormais concrétisé notre amour, à travers ça. Il prit ma main pour y déposer une petite boite. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser, Isabella Swan ?

Je ne pus pas parler tant ma gorge était nouée. J'attendais ce moment depuis tant d'année ! J'eus à peine la force de hocher la tête. Il prit l'écrin encore dans ma main, l'ouvrit et me passa ma bague de fiançailles autour du doigt. Par cet acte simple, je réalisais enfin ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Il veut que je sois Isabella Cullen, sa femme, la mère de ces enfants… Je me jetais à son cou, suite à ma prise de conscience. Il me fit voler dans le petit parc face à notre bébé, et j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il arrêta de me faire tourner, et préféra mettre ses mains sur ma nuque pour ne pas que je m'éloigne. Je passais les miennes dans ces cheveux pour ne pas le quitter.

Puis, une salve d'applaudissement venue de nulle part explosa autour de nous. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et constatais que nos proches formaient un cercle autour de nous, criant à tout va félicitations et faisant tinter des coupes de champagnes.

* * *

><p>Rendez vous le 18 pour l'épilogue !<p>

Bisous ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Hello ! Voila le dernier chapitre de ce qui ne devait être qu'un OS ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous à la fin !

Aussidagility : Tout doit se finir à un moment ou à un autre ! Mais je vais commencer une autre histoire… C'est pas totalement une fin ! Merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Je traversais le couloir de notre centre en courant, et glissais sur les derniers mètres. Je frappais à la porte en verre fumé face à moi. Allez, bordel, ouvre ouvre ! Rosalie, les cheveux serrés dans un chignon parfait, abaissa la poignée.

- Calme-toi ! Elle me fit entrer dans son cabinet et verrouilla la porte. Je m'assis sur la chaise face à son bureau, tout en tremblant et me rongeant les ongles.

- Tu te transformes en Alice ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de te détendre ! Répéta-t-elle.

- Je le ferais quand tu me montreras les résultats ! Elle attrapa un dossier cartonné avec mon nom qu'elle avait caché sous son bureau, pour ne pas que mon nouveau mari tombé dessus. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe en provenance du labo et le parcourus rapidement.

- Alors ? C'est bon ? Elle me regarda, avec un air sérieux. C'est négatif ? Rosalie, dis quelque chose ! Un immense sourire envahit son visage avant qu'elle me tende la feuille.

- Félicitations aux nouveaux parents !

- AHHH ! Elle contourna son bureau et me serra contre elle. Son ventre était gonflé contre le mien encore plat. Déjà leur second enfant en trois ans. Tu dis rien à Edward ? Tu me laisses lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

- Pourquoi tu crois que je cache ton dossier ! Je vais suivre ta grossesse de prêt, tu seras mieux encadré que jamais. Je fis claquer un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de son petit cabinet. Je retournais dans le couloir et allais dans la salle de repos pour boire une canette de coca. Je vis Edward descendre les marches face à moi. J'allais vers lui et l'embrassais fougueusement.

- Merci, mais pourquoi ? Un sourire mutin anima son visage.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir ! Ca va te plaire, crois-moi ! Une lueur lubrique naquit dans ses yeux. Ouais, bon, y a aura aussi de ça, mais pas que ! J'embrassais une dernière fois ces lèvres et le laissais terminer ses consultations. Je m'installais sur le canapé de la salle de repos, avec les autres infirmières du centre, qui terminaient de compléter des dossiers.

Nous étions rentrés de voyage de noces la semaine précédente, et mes nausées avaient commencés le lendemain. Durant notre voyage en Grèce, lors de la nuit de noces, monsieur à oublier de mettre un préservatif. Oubli volontaire ou pas, je ne sais pas, bien que moi-même, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Enfin bon, on a vingt-neuf ans, on a fini nos études, on a bien le droit de penser à se construire un avenir ! Je caressais distraitement mon ventre, pendant à notre petit bébé qui prend lentement forme dedans. Peut-être un petit mec ! J'aimerais tellement voir un mini-Edward, la réplique de son père. Je terminais ma canette, la pliais à l'aide de ma main et la jetais, avant de courir dans les étages pour ma séance de 16 heures. Il faisait exceptionnellement beau, on s'installa dans l'herbe, près du petit lac où plusieurs canards nageaient tranquillement. Ma patiente, Claire, lui lançait des bouts de pains durs tout en me parlant de son enfance difficile.

* * *

><p>- Waouh ! Souffla Edward en s'écroulant sur moi. Je caressais doucement son crâne, encore étourdie par l'orgasme. Je le sentis tirer la couverture qui se situait sur le dossier du canapé pour qu'elle s'écroule sur nos deux corps encore liés. Je sentais son cœur battre rapidement contre mon buste, presque à la même vitesse que le mien.<p>

- C'était ça, ta surprise ? Ben j'te confirme que c'en était une très bonne ! Si tu pouvais faire ça tous les soirs, ce serait le pied !

- En fait, c'était pas vraiment ça. Tu as mal interprété la chose.

- Ah oui ? Il recouvrait petit à petit une respiration normale.

- Attrape mon jean et fouille dans la poche arrière droite. Il se pencha et tâtonna sur le plancher du salon, avant de sentir le denim sous ses doigts. Il défroissa un peu le vêtement et plongea ses mains dans la poche. Il attrapa ses lunettes qui trainaient sur la table basse pour pouvoir lire le papier. Etant médecin, il n'avait pas besoin que je lui traduise ce que ça voulait dire !

- On va avoir un bébé ? On va vraiment avoir un bébé ! Je hochais la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureuse comme jamais.

- Oui Edward. Je rapprochais son crane du mien pour échanger un baiser avec lui. On va avoir notre premier bébé !

- Oh mon amour, c'est merveilleux ! Il couvrit mon visage de baisers, puis descendit doucement jusqu'à mon ventre. Il lui administra le même traitement qu'à mon visage. Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais. Il prit ma main et posa un baiser sur mon alliance. C'est le plus beau que tu pouvais me faire.

- Tu y as participé à Athènes… J'eus un sourire en me rappelant de notre nuit de noces.

- Je vais te choyer, tu verras. Tu seras la future maman la plus heureuse au monde !

- J'y compte bien avec toi comme mari et père. Et la future maman, elle a envie de quelque chose de spécial.

- Tu sais qu'une femme comme à avoir des envies bizarres dès le quatrième voire cinquième mois de grossesse ?

- Je sais, mais c'est pas une envie gustative là. Je fis glisser ma main le long de son corps pour qu'elle atteigne un but précis.

- Oh, je vois très bien de quoi tu as besoin !

* * *

><p>- C'est quand même étrange. Que ce soit toi qui fasses ma première échographie. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil de la salle de consultation de Rosalie. Edward prépara le matériel adéquat.<p>

- Il faut bien que je la remplace, le temps qu'elle se remette de la naissance de Lise. Puis, je te rappelle que je suis médecin, je sais me servir de ça ! Il étala le gel sur ma peau. Il alluma l'appareil et posa la sonde sur moi. Son autre main serra la mienne. Regarde, notre bébé est là ! Il attrapa un stylo et pointa la tâche plus claire que les autres. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre. Regarde, on va écouter son cœur battre. Il appuya sur un bouton. Les battements de cœur emplirent la pièce d'une aura étrange, comme si nous étions dans un autre monde.

- Il ou elle va bien ? Demandai-je, un peu impatiente.

- Notre fils va bien. Tu peux te détendre.

- C'est un petit mec ? Les trémolos dans ma voix se firent plus présents que je ne le voulais. Edward, tout aussi ému, confirma d'un geste de tête. Un mini toi à la maison ! Je me levais sans qu'il m'en donne l'autorisation pour le prendre contre moi. Le gel gluant se colla contre sa blouse de médecin. Il me rendit pourtant mon étreinte.

- J'espère qu'il aura des traits de sa mère. Ce serait dommage qu'il loupe une beauté pareille. Je l'embrassais doucement avant de me séparer de lui. Il faudrait que tu te réinstalles. Je dois prendre des clichés pour ton dossier. Je m'allongeai durant de longues secondes et contemplais mon fils sur l'écran, plus heureuse que jamais.

* * *

><p>- On le met où le lit ? Demanda Emmett une nouvelle fois.<p>

- Je vous l'ai dit les garçons, contre le mur du fond, au centre ! Whou, c'est pas compliqué ! Je refusais de me lever du canapé, ayant trop mal au rein. Rosalie termina de donner le biberon à sa petite dernière, la prit sur son épaule pour la faire roter. Son autre fille, Kathelyn, âgé de trois ans, dormait sur le canapé avec nous, sa tête sur mes cuisses. Pas difficile la petite, elle dort partout ! Je caressais doucement ses cheveux pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle tenait fortement contre son buste sa peluche en forme de chien, et suçait son pouce.

- Si jamais tu as des questions par rapport à ta grossesse, t'hésite pas, hein ?

- Rosalie, Edward est médecin. C'est une encyclopédie sur patte, dès que j'ai mal quelque part, il sait le pourquoi du comment. Repose-toi, profite de ta fille. Elle attendit qu'elle ait fini de roter pour la reposer dans son berceau.

- J'aime pas quand je sens que je sers à rien. L'institut me manque.

- Quand tu reprendras, tu vas te plaindre car le calme va te manquer. Tu m'as tenu le même discours à la naissance de Kathelyn. Elle remua sur le canapé. Rosalie posa délicatement une couverture sur elle.

- On verra en temps voulu. Les garçons sortirent de la chambre en se chamaillant. Edward rapporta deux bières au salon qu'ils dégustèrent lentement. Kathelyn se réveilla entre nous. Je la pris contre moi pour la bercer.

- Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je faisais du zeval dans les nuages !

- C'est super ça ! Il était comment ton cheval ? Tout rose, j'parie !

- Comment tu le sais ? Je fis jouer mes sourcils pour la faire rire. Emmett récupéra sa fille et lui fait faire du cheval sur ses cuisses. Ils partirent tous les quatre une heure plus tard. Nous habitions presque côte à côte, à cinq minutes de l'institut, si jamais il y avait un problème.

* * *

><p>Je terminais de savourer les dernières gouttes de plaisir dans mes veines, Edward, à mes côtés, était totalement sonné. Il ne bougeait plus, le seul signe de vie étant son ventre qui se soulevait rapidement.<p>

- Tu me tueras Bella. Honnêtement.

- Tu veux qu'on échange les rôles ? Si tu veux porter h-24 un bébé qui te file des coups de pieds, t'empêche de dormir, te donne envie de bouffer une tartine de fromage à deux heures du matin pour la vomir une heure plus tard, on échange !

- Ok, je garde le rôle d'esclave sexuel que j'ai ! Il enfila son boxer qui trainait sur un coin du lit. Faudrait qu'on trouve un prénom pour le p'tit monstre, car c'est pas qu'il nait dans deux mois, mais presque ! Il se glissa derrière moi, et posa ses mains sur mon ventre. Je sentis le bébé frapper doucement sa paume.

- J'ai peut-être une idée.

- Vas-y. Il déposa des baisers sur mon crane.

- J'avais pensé à Ethan. C'est beau, je trouve. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense qu'il faut demander l'avis du principal intéressé ! Il me déposa sur les coussins, et se remit face à moi. Alors, maman, elle veut t'appeler Ethan Cullen ? Ça te branche ou ça te dégoute ? J'eus un éclat de rire avant qu'il me mette un coup de pied plutôt violent. Je me cambrais légèrement.

- Alors ?

- Ca a l'air de lui plaire !

- On se voit dans deux mois Ethan ! Il embrassa mon ventre.

* * *

><p>- Attends, relève-toi doucement ! Il posa une bouillote chaude sur mes reins. Je soupirais de bonheur. Ca va aller ? Une forte douleur prit naissance dans mon ventre. J'essayais de rester stoïques le plus possible, mais à ce stade, ça relève de l'impossible. Des coups de pieds ou des contractions ?<p>

- J'crois que c'est une contraction ! Une autre éclata, et je pris le bras d'Edward pour cible, pour supporter la douleur. Il essaya de ne pas réagir.

- On est mal si tu accouches maintenant ! Il y a presque un mètre de neige à New-York, la voiture est à plat, et…

- Ben désolé, j'vais pas choisir le moment de l'accouchement selon le climat ! Ouh… Je sentis un liquide étrange couler entre mes cuisses. Edward le vit également couler sur le dessus de lit.

- Merde merde merde ! Il prit le téléphone pour appeler le 911. Je lui pris le bras pour le lui déchiqueter, souffrant trop de mes contractions.

- Pas avant deux heures ! Ma femme va accoucher là, c'est important ! Ok. Il reposa le téléphone sur le socle. On va gérer bébé, on va gérer. Il souleva ma nuisette pour aller contrôler ma dilatation. Il se releva, plus blanc que neige. Tu es dilaté à neuf centimètres, tu vas accoucher bientôt !

- APPELLE ROSALIE ! Criai-je pendant une contraction. Il décrocha le téléphone une nouvelle fois. J'attrapais la couverture sous moi et l'arrachais sous la douleur. Ok, merci, merci, entendis-je. Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes. Ils laissent les enfants chez la voisine et ils arrivent. J'entendis deux minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentir. Edward s'empressa de leur ouvrir. Rosalie courut vers moi avec sa mallette de docteur. Emmett se glissa derrière moi. Je pris appui sur son dos.

- Pas le choix, tu vas accoucher maintenant ! Edward, tu vas m'assister ! Tu te souviens de ton internet j'espère ! Je les entendis mettre des gants. Bella, tu me fais confiance ? Je broyais le bras d'Emmett qui me servait de lit.

- J'ai pas trop de choix là !

- Ok, alors, pousse à fond ! Je me retenus de crier pour ne pas faire paniquer Edward et réveiller tout le quartier. Relâche, relâche ! Je m'écroulais sur mon meilleur ami.

- Tout ce passe bien Bella, tout se passe bien. Détends-toi ! Edward déposa un baiser sur ma main.

- Pousse à nouveau !

- AARRRGH ! Je ne pus m'en empêcher, étant épuisée et souffrant le martyr. Je m'écoulais, étant en nage dans ma chemise de nuit. Comment un tout petit bébé peut me faire aussi mal.

- Vous allez vous la fermez à coté bordel ! Cria mon voisin depuis son appartement.

- DESOLE CRETIN, MA FEMME EST EN PLEIN ACCOUCHEMENT ! Riposta Edward.

- Dis-moi que c'est bientôt fini Rose, j'te supplie !

- Bientôt ma belle, bientôt. Pousse à nouveau.

- MMMRH ! Je me mordis la lèvre, pour éviter de me faire incendier une nouvelle fois par mon voisin. Emmett maintenu mes cheveux tout en m'offrant ses mains.

- La tête est là Bella ! Pousse encore deux fois, et c'est bon ! Je donnais mon maximum pour mettre mon fils au monde. Allez sois courage Bella, pour Ethan ! Un cri résonna dans la chambre.

- C'est bon mon amour, tu l'as fait !

- T'y est arrivée ! Félicitations petite sœur !

- Edward, je te laisse couper le cordon. Je vais chercher une serviette. Je vis Rosalie se relever, ses gants recouverts de sang. Edward fit de même, sa chemise totalement morte. Il tenait un bébé plein de sang dans ses bras. Rosalie le nettoya un peu avant de me le présenter.

- Le voilà, ton Ethan. Je tendis les bras, et laissais les larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Emmett, on va les laisser. Il embrassa ma tempe avant de nous quitter. Le portrait craché d'Edward se tenait dans mes bras. Son père en pleurait aussi.

Le voilà, notre avenir. Voilà la raison qui nous pousse à soulever des montages. Lui.

* * *

><p>C'est sur cette dernière phrase que je vous quitte !<p>

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui ont suivis cette histoire de A à Z ! J'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Je vais publier d'ici quelques minutes la suite d'Aimer et Attendre !

A très bientôt j'espère sur une autre histoire !

ROBisous ^^


End file.
